Mew Mew Peach!
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: Momo Williams never had a friend, but when she finds one he's taken from her because he's an alien. She runs away from home to find him. Six years later she's on her way to Tokyo to find her cousin, will she find her long lost friend there? final chapter!
1. Prologue: Six Years Ago

Hello everybody! Squirrellygirl here, now known as Momo-chan by friends. I'm back and I've got a new story. What you ask...I'm not telling! You'll have to figure it out, all I can say is that it's a romance-ish thing...

Prologue: Six Years Ago...

"MOMO-CHAN! Your dinner is ready!"

"Alright Oka-san!" This is Momo Williams. She had long white hair that was dyed peach on the bottom ends, she has bright blue eyes that looked like two aquamarine gems. She wore a green t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. When she was born, she had a very weak body and would get very sick. The doctor said if her condition doesn't improve, she could die. Her parents became worried, but over time her body became stronger but very slowly. she was never allowed outside unless she was on her way to the hospital for tests. At age five, her body was as it should be but she still wasn't allowed outside. Momo was given a private karate instructor that would come to her house every Monday, she's a third degree black belt now. When her parents are out, she learns how to do various things around the house, like vacuuming, laundry, dishes, cooking, and was extremely smart. Her home is an island off the coast of California in the United States so there were no large cities. Everything is peaceful.

Momo is now nine years old today. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her mother is a movie star from Tokyo, Japan and her father is a famous artist, he sells his art work to magazine companies, newspapers, and movies. That's when he met her mother. "You're nine years old today Momo."

"I'm so happy for you Momo-chan!" Her mother taught her how to speak japanese, if they ever take her to Japan.

"Thanks father, oka-san." Momo put on a happy face for her parents, but inside she was very sad that she doesn't have any friends. She blew out the candles to her cake and her parents cheered. "You blew them all out this time." Her father cut her a piece of cake, then for her mother and then himself. Momo just stared at her piece and sighed. "Is something wrong?"

Momo smiled. "No, I'm fine. I'll have some cake later, I'm going to bed." Her parents looked at the clock. It was only seven thirty. She wrapped up her cake and stuck it in the fridge and she walked up the stairs to her room. She stared out the window and watched the sun set over the ocean. she heaved a heavy sigh. "I wish that I could make at least one friend." She closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she was on the floor. "I guess I dozed off." She looked at her clock and the time was 9:28. "Mother and father must be asleep by now." Once more she stared out the window and looked at the beautiful night sky. She spotted a shooting star and quickly clapped her hands together and closed her eyes tight. _I wish that I can make a friend._ There was another star, but this one was headed straight for the island. As she watched it in wonder, terror soon over came her. The star landed in the ocean near the shore.

Momo ran to the door, but as she grasped the knob she stopped. _Mom and dad would be mad if I left the house. _She let go of the knob and ran to the window. She opened it up and jumped through it. She brought a flashlight with her. She was able to jump down from the roof since it wasn't so high up. When she touched the ground for the very first time, she started running in the direction of the beach. The whole town was asleep, all the lights were turned off, no TVs were going, it felt like a ghost town.

As she approached the shore she flipped on her flashlight and scanned the sand for anything strange. "There's nothing here." She whispered to herself. "I guess it was my imagination." As she turned for home, she spotted a boy who seemed to have washed up on the shore not too long ago. _So I wasn't dreaming!_ She ran over and knelt beside him. she lifted his head and put it on her lap, brushing off the sand that was on his cheeks. He had dark green hair that was tied on the sides. He also had strange pointed ears, that was the first thing she noticed. _Is he an elf or something?_ She touched one of his ears and started to smile. _They're real._

The boy started twitching and she jumped a little. As he opened his eyes he reveled two yellow orbs which Momo soon got lost in. His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet which startled her even more. She fell backwards and landed on her back. "Who are you!?"

The boy's voice sounded commanding, Momo felt her voice in her throat and blurted out her name. "Momo." She slowly got to her feet and brushed off the sand.He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, in his eyes there was anger and fear.

"What is this place? How'd I get here? Why are you smiling?" Momo started laughing, she thought it was funny that he started asking all these questions and she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She wiped a tear from her eye. "You started asking me all these questions and you scared me so bad." She stopped laughing after a while. "Anyways, to answer your questions: you fell from the sky just a little while ago. You landed in the ocean." She pointed to where he was washed up. "This is my home."

The boy tilted his head and let go of her shoulders. "Umm, I guess that explains it."

Momo smiled. "So, you know my name. What about yours?"

He blushed a little. "Um..." She kept smiling waiting for the boy's name. "Kish. Thats my name."

Momo could hear voices from the other side of the beach and started to panic. She turned away from the boy to see if there was anyone in sight. When she turned back around, he was gone. She looked at where he was standing and there was only the footprints from where he stood. She didn't have time to look for him so she ran back in the direction of her house. She couldn't go through the front door so she had to climb back up. When she reached her window she quickly shut it and locked it. _That was scary._ She flopped onto her bed, but she felt something strange and jumped back up. She turned on the light on her desk, there was nothing there. "Silly me, I must be imagining things."

"Or are you." Another voice said from behind her and she gave a small shriek and turned around. "You get scared really easy you know."_ It's the boy from earlier. _She was surprised that he was here. "So, this is where you live?"

She blushed a little bit. "Um, yea."

He smirked a little bit. "Hope you don't mind if I stick around." Her eyes widened. "My parents would be so mad if they knew you were here!" He just ignored her and sat on the bed. "Then again, I'll just be hanging around the town for now." He walked over to the window and opened it up. "I'll see you tomorrow, honey." He winked at her then jumped out. Momo fainted.

The next morning, Momo woke up on the floor. "That was a crazy dream I had." She rubbed her head which seemed to hurt a little. She quickly got dressed and walked down stairs. Her parents left a note for her on the table. Momo picked it up and read it allowed. "Dear Momo-chan, your father and I had some important business to attend to so we'll be gone for about two weeks. Love, Oka-san." She crumpled up the note and threw it away. "Two whole weeks huh?" She walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. She made up a small omlette (I don't know how to spell it so don't knock points off please) with vegetables and cheese, some yogurt and some fruit. As she ate her food she couldn't help but think about last night. _Was that really a dream, or not?_ She began to stared off into space.

"Good morning!" Kish had appeared right next to her.

She screamed a little bit. "H-how did you get in?!"

"Through you window." She remembered that he left it open. "So, you sleep well?" She nodded slightly.

"So, last night wasn't a dream?" He looked at her as if she lost her mind. "Never mind." She brought her dishes the the sink and washed them off.

"I was thinking we could head tom the beach today." It was her turn to look at him strangely. "It's really nice out."

"But, I can't leave the house."

"That didn't stop you last night, did it?" Thats right, she sneaked out last night. "You can't stay here forever." She nodded.

She changed into a cute one piece red bathing suit with cherry blossoms printed on it. Kish was outside waiting for her. She grabbed a purple towel and walked to the front door. As she walked into the sunlight she felt like she was really seeing the world for the first time. "You look really cute." She kind of forgot Kish was standing there and her face turned red.

"Um, thanks. This is the first time I've ever been out in public." Besides last night but the town was empty. Kish grabbed her hand and they made their way to the beach. When they reached the ocean, Momo became terrified. "I don't think I can do this."

He turned her towards him and smiled. "You can, you made it this far, right?" She blushed and then nodded.

She layed her towel on the sand and sat down. "Too bad I don't know how to swim." She watched all the people running in and out of the water and sighed.

"You OK?" Kish was sitting right next to her. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I just don't know how to swim is all." He smirked a bit. He stood up. "Come on." She looked up and saw he was reaching for her hand. "I want you to see something." She gave him her hand and he lead her to the far side of the beach. There was a strange cave waiting. Momo got scared. "I found this last night when I was exploring the island." He lead her inside. She closed her eyes as they went farther and farther in. _I don't know where he's taking me, but I can't run away now._ They stopped walking.

Momo slowly opened her eyes and the whole cavern was lit up like the night sky. "Ah. It's beautiful!" Her eyes began to light up. Kish looked at her and smiled. She turned her head and faced him. "Thanks for bringing me here." He blushed a little and turned back around.

"No problem." They got back to the house later that evening.

"Today was really fun." She started playing with her hands. "Um, maybe... we could do it again?"

"Yea, how about tomorrow?"

"Ok." Kish started down the road and waited till she went inside. As she closed the door behind her, he disappeared. Momo gave a big sigh. "Wow, he's really cool."

For the next twelve days, they've spent every day together and saw the town more and more each day. Momo began to forget that her parents would never let her out. On day thirteen there was a festival going on in town. They went. Momo was whering a beautiful summer kimono that her mother got for her on one of her trips.

"I've never been to a summer festival before." she was looking at all the different things that were around. She looked at some of the games there were and the food that was being prepared. But there was one thing that caught her interest the most. There was a sign that read karaoke on it. Momo has always had a beautiful singing voice.

"You want to go up?" Kish noticed she was interested in karaoke. "Go on, I'm sure you'll be fine." She smiled and nodded. As she walked up to the mic, she could hear her heart beat really loud. The music started playing and she readied her voice. _Here we go. _(The song is melodies of Life from Final Fantasy 9)

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
Melodies of life, loves lost refrain

Our paths they did cross though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though your gone, I still believe that you can call out my name

A voice from the past joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of life  
To the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and beyond

So far and away see the bird as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings

In you dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind

A voice from the past joining yous and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of life  
To the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and (beyond)...

If I should leave this lonely world behind You voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
As long as we remember...

The music stopped and everyone cheered. As she stepped away from the mic, Kish ran over and glomped her so hard that she fell over. "You were incredible!" She began to blush. He held up a small ribbon that he found, it had peaches printed all over it. "This is for you." He helped her put it on.

"A-arigato, Kish-kun." Now he started to blush at his new nickname. They decided to leave the festival and walked along the shore line. The night sky was so clear that they could possibly see the whole universe from where they were. They sat on the sand and just looked at the sky. "It's so beautiful."

Momo's parents drove by and saw them on the beach. They recognized Momo from her hair, but the boy was a stranger to them. "What is Momo doing!"

"Wait." Her father noticed Kish's ears. "That boy can't be human. I have a friend who's working on this project, he told me about those people. He's an alien!" He picked up his cell phone and called the FBI then drove off not wanting Momo to think they saw.

Momo's eyes began to shut and she leaned against Kish's shoulder. He looked at her and noticed she was asleep. He smiled. _She's really cute._ He leaned over a little and gave her a kiss on her forehead. There was a helicopter approaching the island that landed on the beach. "THERE! GET HIM!" Momo woke up.

"Wha-whats going on ?" Kish lifted her up and and jumped to the other side of the copter, but there were officers there too. They caught him and ripped Momo from his arms. "MOMO!"

"You're under arrest, ALIEN!" Momo's eyes widened.

"He's not an alien!"

"Oh yes he is little girl, he may seem nice but he's dangerous." Kish started struggling to get loose. Momo kicked and punched the guards that were holding her and ran towards her friend. She tried to grab his hand but was out of reach. "Momo! I'll come back, I promise! Please wait for me!" He was dragged onto the copter and the officers that were injured got on too.

"I'll wait for you!" She kept running but then tripped and fell as they flew away. Momo started crying. As she sat up in the sand she saw something shine. She reached in and pulled out a pendant. _What's this?_ She put it in her obi and walked home. As she walked throught the door, she saw her parents sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"We saw you at the beach with that boy." Her father started. "You shouldn't have left the house at all!"

"That boy is an alien! He came here to destroy us!" Her eyes widened and began to fill with tears.

"So... you're the ones... who took him away..." She paused between sobs. "You took... my only friend... FROM ME!" HEr eyes read anger and the pendant in her obi started to glow. She took it out and shouted. "MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Her clothes then started to change. Her new outfit looked like a kimono, but the sleeves were detached and rest on her arms, the lowed part was shorter and the obi isn't there. Her hair turned completely peach and her eyes were peach as well.

She began to glow with flames of hate and sorrow. "YOU TOOK MY ONLY FRIEND!" Her weapons were two fans. "RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" She sent a giant tornado like attack at her parents and they were trapped in a giant whirlwind. She was ready to throw one of her fans in and finish them off for good, but she stopped. The flames around her disappeared. The tornado disappeared and her parents were free. She ran up to her room crying as hard as she ever has. She changed back as she ran into her room and plopped on her bed and burred her face in her pillow.

For the next three months she resided in her home still waiting for his return. He didn't come. Without him she started crying, she stared at a picture that they took together before he was taken. "I miss him." It was 11:43 at night, her parents were asleep. She decided that if he couldn't come, she's go find him. She packed up some clothes in a backpack, She took the picture out of the frame and folded it up and stuck it in her pocket and quietly walked downstairs. She took some money from both her parents and put it in her bag as well, she also packed a snack. She gently opened the door and closed it behind her. As she walked down the street she looked back at her old home one last time. She heaved a small sigh and started running towards the airport.

When she arrived she was able to sneak onto one of the planes to the mainland. She sat in a seat in the back and stared out the window at her island. _I'll never come back, that I promise._ The plane started to take off, there was no turning back now. She was on her way, to a new adventure.

Present day...

Momo sat in her seat and looked at her new CD that just came out a couple months ago. "More hot chocolate miss Williams?" One of the stuartists asked her (don't blame my terrible spelling). Momo nodded and she poured some hot chocolate into her cup. Momo is now fifteen years old and is a famous pop star. She's whering a strawberry red tank top and a sky blue sakura printed skirt (for those whom don't know, sakura means cherry blossom). She's on her way to Tokyo, Japan since she learned some time ago that she had a younger cousin and she wanted to meet her.

"Momo, darling. Hitting Tokyo is gonna be big! You're excited, right?"

"Yea, I guess. But I'm not planning on doing too many performances when I get there. Even I need some R&R, you know?" She took a sip of her hot chocolate. She was still whering the peach printed ribbon with the mew mew pendant attached to it. "I'm gonna stay here for a couple months then I'm gonna go back to America and perform." She took out the picture of her and Kish and stared at it. _Still no luck in finding you Kish-kun. I hope you're still out there somewhere. _The plane began to land. As she walked off, she put on a black hat and stuffed her hair into it. She split up from her agent and walked out the doors. "OK..." She took out a picture of a little girl with a name and address on the back. "I have to find, Ichigo Momomiya."

* * *

And it's done! I can't believe I did this in one sitting, I really have too much free time. Anyways, this is the prologue, not chapter one! This gets you started for the chapters to come. Well, see ya next time!


	2. Six is The Charm

Konnichiwa all Tokyo Mew Mew peoples! Or people who are reading my story 'cuz they're bored. Anyways, for those who don't know, I'm Momo-chan but you can call me squirrelly points to screen name.

This chapter takes place a little bit into episode 25 and 26 of the anime

Chapter One: Six is The Charm

"I have to find, Ichigo Momomiya."

The only thing that could be seen of Momo's face was her mouth and nose since she pulled her hat down to cover her hair and eyes because that's how everyone recognizes her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'T MAKE IT!" The manager of another famous start shouted from a small ways away. "This is JUST perfect, we were suppose to perform today at Café Mew Mew and now the gig's canceled!" Momo sighed heavily and walked over to the manager.

"You need a singer?" He looked at her and nodded.

"But what can you do?"

"You don't know who you're talking to." She removed her hat letting down her long hair and revealed her eyes. "I can be of assistance."

The manager's eyes widened. "Miss Williams! What are you doing in Tokyo?"

"I'm here on vacation. Why do you ask?"

"Well, didn't you here? There have been multiple monster sightings in the city lately. It's really dangerous here."

Momo smirked. "Monster's don't scare me."

"Come on! They'll be here any minute!" Ryo was pushing the girls harder than ever today. "We have to be ready when they get here!" The phone started to ring. Ichigo ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Café Mew Mew…yes?…WHAT!…I see… Alright…bye." Ichigo hung up. "That was the music manager from yesterday."

"What did he say?" Lettuce was in the kitchen helping clean the dishes.

"He said that she couldn't make it." Everyone groaned. "But he was able to get someone else at the last second." The mood changed from depressed to happy in an instant.

"Who'd they get." Zakuro was finishing cleaning one of the tables on the far end of the café.

"They got Momo Williams!" Everyone was in shock. "He said that she just flew in from America and she said she'll sing here!"

"Alright, they'll be here in one hour, we have to prepare for the performance!" Mint sat at one of the tables drinking her tea.

"Mint! You could help too!"

Pudding started doing back flips and landed on Mint's table. "Mint Onee-san, please help with preparations."

Mint just kept drinking her tea. "Now why should I help when you're all doing so well without me."

Zakuro walked over to her. "We all have to help you know."

The hour was up and the whole music team was there. Momo was whering her hat again to not bring too much attention to herself. "Alright! This is what you're gonna sing first." The manager handed her the lyrics to a song.

"Take it, Shake it?" (first beginning to Kaleido Star) The lyrics were in Japanese. "Can I really sing this?"

"Of course you can, you've done it before, right?"

"Yea, but that was just for fun." She looked at the song again. "I guess I can sing this."

Ryo walked out of the café and over to Momo. "Hey."

She jumped a little. "Oh, hello." She dropped the song and the pages went everywhere. "She quickly picked them up and arranged them in the right order.

"Sorry if I startled you."

"Don't worry about it." He noticed the pendant that was attached to her ribbon. She saw him staring. "Oh, you're looking at this thing. It was a gift my father got me on one of his trips." That was a lie, she found it on the beach six years ago. But when ever some one asks her where she got it, she tells them it was a gift.

Roy smirked a little. "I see, where did he get it from?" She froze. She hadn't expected to be asked where. "That's what I thought." She looked at her feet. "Don't worry." He gave her a smile and walked away.

He seems mysterious, but I can't get off track! "MOMO-SAN!" Momo broke away from her thoughts and walked over to the stage.

"You needed me?"

"Yea, can you see if this is working?" She tapped the microphone a couple times and it made a noise. She nodded. "Thanks Momo-san."

As Momo walked off the stage, Lettuce walked up to her. "Um, Momo-san. Can I get you anything before you go on?"

Momo smiled. "Sure, I'd like some herbal tea."

"Alright." Lettuce turned around and headed inside.

"Wait!" Momo called out to Lettuce. "Do you know anyone named Momomiya?" She nodded. "Good, I want to talk to her later." Lettuce ran back inside and up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo was slightly started when she ran up to her. "What is it Lettuce?"

"Momo-san wants to see you after the show!" Ichigo's cat ears popped up.

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Lettuce ran to the kitchen.

Keiichiro was in the kitchen making treats. "Momo-san wants some herbal tea."

"Lettuce, can you give me some help?" He had his hands full with so many things that it seemed he WOULD need help. Lettuce agreed and walked over to the counter.

---- ---- ---- ----

It's show time! The stage was all set up, Momo had changed into a cute outfit, and there was a large crowd of people waiting. Her outfit was a pink long sleeved shirt and a pair of white shorts. "I feel ridiculous."

"Come on Momo-san, you look great!" She glared at the costume designer and walked away. She had one last sip of her tea and walked on stage. The crowd started going nuts. She took a deep breath. Ok, you can do this. The music started playing and she took a breath waiting for her entrance.

_yaritai koto wa nani? _

_sou kikareru tabi_

_aoi sora miageta _

kotae wa only my heart

_hontou ni daiji na kotoba wa _

_kantan ni wa iwanai_

_hikari ga yubisasu basho e to _

hashiri dasu yo

_dakishimetai mono nara _

_nakitai hodo mune ni aru _

_egaki tsuzukete yuku kitto _

_take it someday_

_shiroi kumo ga nagareru _

_chiheisen no mukou ni_

naranderu mirai wa itsumo soba ni aru kara

_hitotsu kuria shite mo _

_sore ja owaranai_

_kyou yori hateshi nai _

namida deau kamo

_ganbaru koto ni tsukaretara _

_ganbaranakereba ii_

_karappo ni nari nemuru yoru _

umare kawaru

_tadori tsukitai no nara _

_akiramezu ireba ii_

_komiageru namida mo itsuka _

_shake it someday _

_yuzurenai mono datte _

_chanto aru yo thank you my dream_

hateshinai jikan no dokoka shiawase ga aru

_dakishimetai mono nara _

_nakitai hodo mune ni aru _

_egaki tsuzukete yuku kitto _

_take it someday_

_shiroi kumo ga nagareru _

_chiheisen no mukou ni_

naranderu mirai wa itsumo soba ni aru kara

Momo was out of breath when the song was finished, but the crowd was going wild and that made her recover fast. That wasn't so bad. The music for the next song started to play but something hit the stage and caused a huge explosion.

Masha started going off. "ALIEN! ALIEN!" When the smoke cleared, Momo had disappeared.

"Where's Momo-san!" The mew mews began to think she was kidnapped. They ran out of sight and started to transform.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"

"MEW MEW MINT!-"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!-"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!-"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

After transforming, the mew mews started running where the shot came from. They were headed for Tokyo tower.

Meanwhile, Momo was hiding behind the café. "Looks like it's showtime." She detached her pendant from her ribbon. "MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!" She had become Mew Peach once more. She leaped from her spot and followed the other mew mews in the shadows.

As they approached the tower, Momo couldn't find any place to hide so she had to be careful. Whoa, what's that? Momo looked up and saw a giant cocoon on the top of the tower. She ran to the other side so no one could see her and started climbing.

Kish was waiting for the mew mews to show up, especially Ichigo. "They made it." He disappeared. Momo made it to the top where the cocoon was. "Ok, time to get to work."

Ichigo looked up and saw Momo near the cocoon. "Who's that up there?" She pointed to her figure. "It looks like a mew mew."

"Welcome ladies." Kish reappeared. "I knew you'd come, you're so predictable."

"SHUT UP!"

Momo prepared her attack. "RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" She aimed her tornado at the cocoon. Kish turned around and saw her at the top.

"What? Another mew mew?!" Ichigo's hunch was right.

'That's impossible! There's only five of us!" Pudding screamed. "There can't be another one."

Kish flew back up. Momo looked back and saw him coming. She stopped her tornado and jumped out of the way. She jumped back too far and fell to the next floor. "Ouch! I have to get use to this I guess." She saw Kish come at her and dodged him.

"I won't let you back up!" Momo didn't get a clear look at his face so she didn't recognize him right away.

"That's what you think!" She put her fans together and jumped against a metal beam, sending herself at him. She was able to see his face and her eyes widened. No! It's him. It's really him, but… She missed and flew too far. She started falling. As Kish went to go see, he remembered that night when he was taken and saw Momo reaching out to her. He reacted and grabbed one of her hands.

---- ---- ---- ----

While Kish was fighting Momo, this gave the others the time to get to the top and destroy the cocoon before it hatched. "We'll have to thank who ever she was."

"You're right." Mint agreed.

"I hope she's alright." Pudding though out loud.

"We have to get to the cocoon!" Zakuro pointed to the lightning rod. "There's no time to waste!" The girls nodded in unison and kept going.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo looked up and was surprised to see Kish keeping her from falling. He smirked. "I'm not done with you yet." He pulled her up and threw her in another direction. Why? What is he doing? This can't be real! I won't fight him. I WON'T! She pounced off another pole and landed on her feet. "DRAGON SWORDS!" He once more came at her with two blades, one in each hand. She kept avoiding his attacks but she didn't know for how long she could keep this up.

Kish was able to cut her left arm. She screamed with pain. He took the chance to knock her down and crossed his blades above her neck. "Who are you!" Momo's eyes grew wide. "ANSWER ME!" She couldn't speak, she could only stare. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She was sad and very scared.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Momo heard the other mew mew's attacks going on above them. She kicked him and sent him over her head. She removed the blades and got to her feet. "Peach Fans!" Her fans appeared in her hands. She made it to the next level. "STOP!" all five heads faced her. "It's no use, we can't fight it now."

The cocoon finally hatched revealing a giant moth like Kimera Anima. "Now that's something now seen every day." As it takes off, Momo runs to the edge. "You, strawberry!"

"Yea?" Ichigo answered.

"Come on!" She took her hand and made a giant leap. They landed safely on the monster's back. "You have to hurry!"

"RIBBON STRAW BERRY…"

"I can't let you do that!" Kish appeared next to them. Momo moved in front of Ichigo and took most of the blow but also knocked Ichigo off the monster as well.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Ichigo tried to get her to wake up since she was unconscious. Nothing worked. The Blue Knight appeared below them and caught them. Momo woke up and found herself in his arms. "Wha!-" She jumped down and landed with the others. "Who was that?"

"He's called the Blue Knight." Lettuce answered.

"Blue…Knight?" Ichigo was carried to the top of the tower. Momo began to collapse, but she tried to steady herself. She saw Ichigo and Kish talking but couldn't hear. Suddenly she started to glow. "What's happening to her?"

The mew aqua was near. As the mew aqua appeared the other mew mews left. They were creating a barrier to contain the monster. So, this is the power of a mew mew? She saw Kish and Ichigo fall towards the mew aqua. I can't let him win! She jumped down after them. "YOU!" Kish spotted her but didn't have enough time to lose her. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him away. "I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" Tears began streaming from her eyes.

They landed a ways away from the mew aqua. "You won't win! I'll be sure of that!" Ichigo reached the mew aqua and Ryo threw her the rod. Momo turned around and watched as the rusted rod became good as new.

"RIBBON AQUA DROPS!"

Mew aqua began to flow from the rod as it was absorbed. The Kimera Anima vanished. "We won." Momo fainted.

When she woke up she was in the café. "Wh-what? Where am I?" She was back to normal. "How did I change back?"

"You transformed after you passed out." She turned around and saw everyone standing by the door.

"Momo-san is a mew mew?" Pudding blurted out. Momo nodded.

"I've been one for six years now." Everyone was in shock. "But, wasn't there suppose to only be five?"

"There was, but apparently, your powers are different than the others." Keiichiro answered. "I never thought there would be a sixth." Momo looked down.

"Oh, which one of you is Ichigo Momomiya?" Ichigo stepped forward. "This may seen strange. I'm you're cousin." She said with a smile and everyone jumped.

"You're joking!" Ichigo was just as shocked as the rest of them.

---- ---- ---- ----

"Why'd you use the mew aqua on Deep Blue-sama?" Tart was mad at Kish for, not only having the Kimera Anima defeated, but using mew aqua on Deep Blue.

"It will help regain his power. In time, Deep Blue-sama will be restored." He disappeared leaving Pai and Tart alone "Kish might be right Tart, but we can't let him do too much." Pai responded.

He couldn't stop thinking about Momo. "That mew mew…who is she?" He took out a picture of him and Momo from six years ago. Momo-chan…

NYA! It's done, I DO have lots of time on my hands! I need a hobby, this could be my hobby. I can't wait for the next chapther!


	3. On My Own

Ok, this is chapter two, welcome to my new chapter. I know some of you are wondering how I'm able to type up and post these chapters so fast. Thank my free time, I have too much and I get bored when I'm not Rping on neopets.

Chapter Two: On My Own

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Momo had joined the mew mews six days ago but hasn't had any problems till now. "You can't make me where that outfit damn it! I'm telling you, I want my uniform to scream my name, not show me as a poofy, preppy plastic doll."

Ryo's eye twitched. "Ok, then what kind of uniform did you have in mind?"

Momo smiled. "Well, I had some time to whip something up for the past couple days." She pulled out a peach printed dress, which looked sort of like a school uniform, only the skirt was down to her knees. The sleeves were torn off and there was a necktie on the front. "Well, what do you think?"

"No." Ryo said bluntly. "You're not whering that."

"It's either this or I won't work here buddy. Take you're pick." Momo crossed her arms.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT!" Momo's eyes widened. "Stop thinking that you can do what you want because you're famous and shape up!"

Momo's eye narrowed and she ran out of the café with tears in her eyes. "Ryo, you could have been nicer to her. She's not use to this you know." Ryo crossed his arms. "She's never been around people for most of her life."

"Well that's her problem. She should have been more social as a kid."

"She couldn't." Zakuro added. "Her parents wouldn't let her outside at all." Ryo stared at Zakuro. "She did have one friend, but then they were separated. She left home to go find him."

Ichigo tilted her head. "What was his name?"

Zakuro shook her head. "She didn't say."

Ichigo grabbed Ryo by the arm and started dragging him towards the doors to the café. "Come on, you're going to apologize to her."

"Why should I?"

"You hurt her." He pulled his arm away. "Fine, I'll go find her myself." She burst through the doors to the cafe and walked down the path. Kish was sitting on the roof and was listening to their conversation.

"So, the little stray kitten is all alone huh?" He smirked. "I'll go pay the kitty a visit." He vanished.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo was walking down the street towards the harbor whering her hat with her hair stuffed inside and a pair of sunglasses to cover her eyes. "Stupid Ryo, the bastard thinks he can boss everyone around." She walked to the edge of one of the docks and sat there. "Maybe I can still be a mew mew but work on my own. I won't have to work at café mew mew at all and I can still fight the aliens. Even though…" She stared at the waves.

Mint was walking by when she spotted Momo. She decided to walk over to her and see if she was going to the café. "Momo-san?" Momo jumped a little. "What are you doing here?"

She turned around and saw Mint. "Oh, hey Mint. I'm here to get away from Ryo and his stupid café."

"So, you're not going there?"

"Nope, I refused to where the uniform and he flipped at me. I made one of my own but he didn't like it." She took out the uniform that was in the bag beside her. This is what it looks like."

"Wow. That's really cute." Mint was surprised that Momo could make something so nice. "I can't believe he said no."

"Me neither." She put it back in the bag. "I've decided I'll not stay with the normal group and I'll work alone. I'll work with you guys when we're up against things together but I'll mostly be by myself." She stood up. "Mint, you should head to the cake before everyone worries." Mint nodded and walked away. _If they only knew…_

"So this is who you are when you're not a mew mew huh?" Momo looked up and Kish was right there. "Now why hide your face? It doesn't seem normal."

"Like you care!" Momo reached for her pendant. "MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Kish couldn't see her face when she transformed so it was hard for him to know it was her. "Ready when you are!"

"Hm, DRAGON SWORDS!"

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo was still on the search for Momo. "Momo-chan! Momo-chan!" Mint noticed Ichigo screaming Momo's name.

"Ichigo?" She walked up to her.

"Mint, have you seen Momo-chan?" Mint nodded. "Good."

Masha's alarm went off. "ICHGIO! ALIEN!" An explosion came from the harbor.

"That's where Momo-san is!" Mint pointed in the direction of the explosion. "She must be in a fight!"

"Let's hurry." Ichigo looked at Masha. "Masha, I need you to go to the café and get the others."

"Find others. Find others." Masha was off to café mew mew.

"Let's go Mint! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"

"MEW MEW MINT!-" (unison:) "METAMORPHO-SIS!" After they had transformed they ran to the harbor.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo sent a tornado at Kish and he countered it with a ball of electricity which caused the explosion. Momo was forced back from the blow and landed face down. "Damn, should have seen that coming."

Kish was able to avoid the blast. He landed on Momo and crossed his blades over her neck. _Not again!_ "You look familiar, have we met before?"

Momo blushed. "At Tokyo Tower, remember?" She sneered.

"I mean somewhere else." Momo looked at him with worried eyes. _What if he figures out who I am?_

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" Kish was knocked off by Mint's attack. "Mew Peach-san! Are you alright?"

"Never better!" She stood up and pointed her fans at Kish. "He's mine!" Ichigo and Mint stopped. "I'm the one he was fighting."

"So you want to go one on one huh?" Kish made it to his feet. "Alright."

Momo lowered her fans. "How about no weapons or cheap tricks?" He nodded and threw his Dragon Swords to the side. "There we go." They came at each other. Momo tried landing a punch on him but he blocked it. But she was able to trip him and grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. "You're trapped!"

"Not quite!" Kish was able to flip over and pin her to the ground. _He's good._

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" Momo saw Zakuro's attack and moved Kish out of the way.

"This is my fight!" Momo turned her back on him for a moment and when she turned back around he was gone. "He got away!"

"Mew Peach-san?" Lettuce tried to move closer but Momo put one of her hands up.

"There's something here…" Suddenly a giant kimera anina sprang up from under Momo's feet. She was able to jump out of the way. "That was close." (I'm not sure what kind it is)

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

Lettuce and Pudding attacked at the same time and hit it head on. The attacks seemed to work but the monster shook it off. "No good."

Pai appeared out of nowhere. "You wont be able to defeat it so easily."

"SHUT UP!" Momo came at him. "RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" As her Peach Tornado reached him he disappeared. "What?"

"You'll have to do better than that." He appeared in back of her and before she could turn around he knocked her out. She landed on the ground with aloud thud. "You humans are all alike."

"MOMO-SAN!" Lettuce ran to her aid. "Momo-san, are you OK?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She quickly recovered. "No problem. Ichigo! When I give you a signal, aim an attack at me." Ichigo looked at Momo as if she was crazy (which she sort of is).

"But Momo, you could get hurt if I-" Ichigo was cut off.

"I can take that risk!" Momo started jumping around the kimera anima just to confuse it a little. When she could tell it's head was spinning she jumped in the air and stretched her arms out. "NOW!" Ichigo nodded and pointed her Strawberry bell in her direction.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

The blast came right for Momo and she smirked. She quickly started spinning around and trapped the blast in a giant tornado. "Hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen. This could get ugly. RIBBON BERRY BLAST!" The tornado soon became like a bomb and when it would hit it's target, KABOOM! Momo hit it with everything she had and sent it in the monsters direction. The bomb hits the monster head on and it couldn't defend itself. It exploded.

"This isn't an ordinary mew mew on our hands." Pai reappeared after a while and saw her power. "She can't be like the others." He disappeared again. Momo appeared from the massive dust cloud that was created, she was unharmed.

"Momo! You're alright!" Ichigo ran over to her cousin and hugged her. "We thought you'd be hit by the blast."

"I'm fine." She pushed her away. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I've decided to work on my own now. I will team up with you and the others every now and then, but I need my own space right now."

"But-" Ichigo reached out to touch Momo's shoulder but Zakuro grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"It's probably for the best." The others nodded. Ichigo put her hand down.

"I'll see ya around then." Momo jumped out of sight.

---- ---- ---- ----

Kish was sitting in a tree in the park and stared at his picture of the two of them. "Momo-chan, where could you have gone?" He put the picture away. "I should have come for you sooner, then this wouldn't have happened." Tears started forming in his eyes.

Tart appeared from nowhere and saw Kish was crying a little. "Aww, you're sad about losing your girlfriend." Kish glared at him. "Hey, I was on;y kidding."

"We were just friends." He said something under his breath: "But I wish we were more than that."

* * *

The chapter is finished. It took longer than I thought. Blame siblings and homework. See ya later! 


	4. Never Told

I'm back! With avengence, just kidding :P. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter Three: Never Told

Momo, since she started living in Tokyo, has stayed in a giant penthouse on the center of the city. She flopped onto her giant bed and put her hands behind her head. "I don't know how long I can keep this up. Sooner or later, he'll figure out I'm a mew mew and..." She trailed off for a moment. "...and, who knows?" She looked back on the fight at the harbor.

_"You look familiar, have we met before?"_

_"At Tokyo Tower, remember?"_

_"I meant somewhere else."_

She closed her eyes. _I can't tell him. Even if we were best friends then, I'm his enemy now and he doesn't know it._ She opened her eyes again. "But it I keep this a secret from him..." She sat up and walked over to the balcony. When she opened the door she was greeted by a gentle breeze. "The air feels good." She leaned against the railing and stared into the city. "I wonder if he's out there..."

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo had just finished her phone call with Masaya and little hearts could be seen around her. He asked her out again. "I can't wait!" The phone rang again. When She answered, it was Mint. "Mint! Is something wrong? I see... Ok... I'm sure she'll turn up during a fight... positive... Bye." She hung up. "I hope Momo is really ok."

Masha sprang up. "Momo OK. Momo OK." Ichigo smiled. "You're right Masha." She walked over to her bed and turned out the lights.

---- ---- ---- ----

The next day while Ichigo was at school, Momo decided to walk over. "I'll just wait for her to get out and I'll walk her to the cafe." The bell rang which indicated the end of the day. As everyone walked out they saw Momo standing by the entrance in plain sight. Everyone ran over to her with pens and autograph books. When Ichigo walked out of the building she noticed the massive mob and knew Momo had to be in the middle of it. everyone kept asking her questions like "whens your next concert?" or "how did you become such a big star?" and "why did you come to Tokyo?" she became over whelmed.

"Ok, that's enough!" Momo recognized Ichigo's voice. "Momo, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to walk my cousin over to the cafe is all." Everyone was in shock, no one knew Ichigo was her cousin. Now she'll be receiving SO much attention for a while. Momo took her hand and they started walking towards the cafe.

"Momo-chan."

"Yes?"

"Is there another reason why you came to Tokyo?" Momo began feeling nervous. "I mean, not just to meet me." She couldn't tell Ichigo her feelings.

"Nope, I wanted to meet my cousin." She lied with a giant smile. "Let's get to the cafe before we're noticed." They started sprinting. As they approached the cafe, Momo let go of Ichigo and ran off. "See ya later!" She waved to her and ran out of sight.

Lettuce was outside and saw Momo run by. "Ichigo-san, is everything alright?" She nodded. "Do you think she'll join us someday?"

"It depends on her." They walked inside.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo stopped in the park. "Phew, if I stuck Ryo might have kidnapped me and would make me stay." She walked over to the fountain and looked in the watter. She sat by the side and took out a sketch book. She started drawing what happened that night before Kish and her were separated. Pudding was taking a short cut through the park and saw Momo drawing. She walked over and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was drawing.

"That boy looks like Kish!" Momo turned around and was startled to see Pudding standing there. She fell over and landed in the watter.

"No, don't be silly! It's nothing, seriously, it's nothing!" Pudding looked into her eyes and shook her head. Momo sighed. "It is something." She stepped out of the fountain. "Pudding-chan, can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "You have to promise you won't tell any of the others!" She nodded again.

"Ok. You see, I knew Kish long before I came here. Six years ago he arrived in my home. When I met him he was really nice and funny. I was all alone until he came, I had no other friends." She looked at her feet.

"Keep going, I want to know what happened next." Pudding seemed to be enjoying her story.

"Ok, for the entire time my parents were away he was always there for me. But one night after we went to a festival on the far side of the town he was taken by the army. When he was gone, I started to cry." Tears began to roll down her face. "My parents were behind the whole thing, I nearly killed them for taking him away." Pudding got scared.

"How did you do that?"

"I was a mew mew when I was nine, I used my powers against them." She looked at her pendant. "He told me to wait for him, I waited for three months and he didn't come. I ran away to find him. Along the way, when I turned thirteen I was found by my manager after he heard me singing at a cafe in Washington DC. That explains how I became a pop star I guess." She turned over to Pudding again. "Remember, you can't tell anyone."

"I promise!" Pudding stood up. "I have to get to the cafe, I'll see you later?" Momo nodded. Pudding smiled and walked away. When Momo was alone once more she looked back into the watter of the fountain and sighed. A small chill ran down her spine. _What's this feeling? Could it be..._ She heard something in the distance. _Yup, it has to be!_ She grabbed her pendant and started running toward the sound. "MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Mew Peach was on her own with this fight now.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ryo looked around at everyone. "Why do you look so down?"

"Momo-chan decided to work on her own." Mint said bluntly. Ryo turned toward her and sneered.

"She's too ignorant anyways." Pudding ran through the doors after she heard Ryo say what he did.

"SHE'S NOT IGNORANT! She's going through a rough time right now." Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean Pudding-san?"

"She wants to find her only friend from when she was a kid." She happily answered Lettuce's question.

"I see." Zakuro looked to the side. "So that must be the reason she came." Ichigo looked at Zakuro.

Keiichiro ran through the doors to the back room. "A mew mew just transformed on the other side of the city! That means there's an attack from the aliens!"

"It must be Momo onee-san!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Tokyo Mew Mew. GO!" The girls ran out the door and started transforming.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"  
"MEW MEW MINT!-"  
"MEW MEW LETTUCE!-"  
"MEW MEW PUDDING!-"  
"MEW MEW ZAKURO!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The mew mews were off!

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo had finally arrived at the site. "No one's here. Where'd they go?" She studied the area. (if I didn't mention earlier, Momo's animal is a snow leopard) Momo's ears started twitching. She looked down and felt something under her feet. She jumped out of the way and a kimera anima had just arrived. "Why am I not surprised."

"You don't have to be." All three aliens; Kish, Pai, and Tart appeared. "But this time you don't have your friends to help you, and when they get here it's be too late!" The kimera anima opened it's mouth and started making a loud noise. Momo covered her ears, considering she has sensitive ears.

Kish stared at her and stared seeing another memory from six years ago. There were fireworks being shot off and Momo was crouched down in the corner of her room with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears.

_"Momo, you alright?"_

_"I hate fireworks! They scare me."_

_He walked over and sat next to her. _

_"I'll protect you from them."_

Momo started to fall to her knees. The kimera anima hit her with one blow and sent her flying against a tree. Kish's eyes widened and put his hands on his head as if he had a headache. "Kish, you alright?"

"Go find the other mew mews with the monster." Tart and Pai stared at him. "I want to take this one myself." They both nodded slightly. Pai and Tart took the kimera anima and started to find the others. When Momo regained her conciousness Kish was there next to her. "You're awake." She tried to trip him but he was able to avoid it and pinned her to the ground. "Not so fast."

"Why do you always have me to yourself?" Momo started shouting. "I'm nothing special to you!"

---- ---- ---- ----

The others were half way there. "She should we somewhere around here." Suddenly the kimera anima came out of the ground.

"Hello again." Pai and Tart appeared.

"What have you done to Mew Peach!" Mint screamed at the two aliens.

"Don't worry about her, Kish will take care of her by himself while we take you." Pudding started to feel uneasy. _Will he remember Momo onee-san?_ She let her guard down and was captured by the monster.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" Zakuro was able to free Pudding.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

Mint's arrow hit first then Pudding trapped the energy around the kimera anima. Now Ichigo had to deliver the final blow. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

---- ---- ---- ----

Kish sneered at Mew Peach's question. He pushed her down harder and his grip tightened. "You, since you came here I've been remembering things I've been trying to forget!" Mew Peach started wincing a bit. "You keep reminding me of someone I lost!" She felt something hit her face. She opened her eyes and saw Kish was crying. "When I lost her I tried to find her and take her with me but I was too late. She was gone before I could come for her."

"Are you crying?" He tried to keep his tears back but it was hard for him to do so.

"I lost someone I loved!" Momo's eye's widened. She knew they were best friends but she never thought he loved her. "I loved her ever since I first met her, she was always so happy and acted as if I was her only friend in the world." _Because you were._ "When I promised her I would some back to her and take her away I was going to take her where she couldn't be found by anyone so we could be together!"

Momo felt her heart pounding in her chest. Listening to his words made her want to tell him that she was here ad wanted to go with him. Her mouth stayed closed. _But, I'm right here, I've always been here._

"Kish..." Momo finally gained the courage to talk. "...about the girl, the one you're searching for." She looked off to the side then looked directly into his eyes. "I think she's still looking for you." She blurred out the wrong words. "I know she is, she might be here in Tokyo actually." He squeezed her shoulders tighter. "OW!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Kish was knocked off as Ichigo found them there.

"Ichigo-chan!" Momo got up and grabbed her fans.

"Hey keneko-chan." Kish disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Momo started jerking her head in different directions. Kish reappeared in back of Ichigo.

"I haven't been giving you enough attention." Ichigo turned around and scratched him on his right cheek. Momo let out a small squeek but luckily no one heard her. "As usual, I wouldn't expect any less from you." Momo started to feel weird inside.

"RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" She sent an attack at Kish, she didn't know why, she was probably jealous. "Leave Ichigo alone!" The other mew mews arrived having destroyed the kimera anima.

Kish sneered at Momo and threw one of his dragon swords at her. She managed to dodge it. "SHUT UP!" She guessed he was still pissed off that she started walking about herself in Tokyo.

"Kish, come on. You can play with them later!" Tart appeared behind him. Kish bowed his head and left. "We'll get you next time!" Tart was gone.

"Well, I guess that's that for now." When she turned to face everyone, they were all glaring at her, except for Pudding. "Um, is something wrong?"

Mint walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "Of course we're mad! We know all about you and Kish!" Momo's eyes widened. "You like him a lot! He's the enemy, you can't say you like him if he's trying to destroy everyone!" Pudding ran over to Momo.

"I didn't mean to tell them, it just slipped out." Momo started to walked away.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" She turned her head and tears were streaming down her face. Mint saw her tears and just stared.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She jumped out of sight. All five mews watched her in silence.

---- ---- ---- ----

Later that evening she was still upset from after the fight. She was sobbing into one of her pillows. "They weren't there, they wouldn't understand." She wiped away her tears as the door started to open. Momo's manager walked in. "Momo, honey. I've got a concert set up for you tomorrow." She turned her head and sighed.

"Alright, lay it on me."

"Ok, you're gonna perform here (can't think of a place), it's on the south side of Tokyo. Here are the songs you'll sing." He handed her the lyrics to some songs:

Sakura Drop  
Wonderful Journey  
Sakura Kiss  
Aisubeki Ashita (Lovable Tomorrow)  
and Real Emotions

"You're joking right? I've sang these songs at every concert, I'm getting sick of them!"

"Sorry, that's what you're doing." He looked over at the desk on the other side of the room. "Unless you sang that one." He pointed to the lyrics for Melodies of Life, the song she sang at the festival six years ago.

"NO! Not that one!" She snatched the songs from his hands and put them on her night stand. "I'll look over them later." The manager nodded then exited the room. She stared at Melodies of Life. _I can't sing that song again._

* * *

Chapter done. I'm so excited for the new season of Avatar tonight! NYA! I can't wait! runs over to tv Bye bye_  
_


	5. Reunited

Chapter four is now operational. I don't know what to say now. I'll just get started. Oh yea, the songs that are in my stories are from anime and artists I like.

Chapter Four: Reunited

Momo put her hands over her eyes. "I swear, if I'm told to sing those songs over and over and over, I'm gonna split my own head in two." She looked at the lyrics beside her. "But, that doesn't mean I can't make a change or two." She reached under her mattress and pulled out two song lyrics. One read Ever Blue (from mermaid melody) and My Sweet Heart (Tokyo Mew mew beginning). "I'll trade these ones for these." she took out Wonderful Journey. "I guess adding one more won't hurt." She laughed with triumph and started practicing.

---- ---- ---- ----

Kish returned to the area from their fight earlier. He sat in a tree and just stared at the empty space. "Who is she? What is she?" His right hand was in a fist and he started tightening it. "I don't care, I will destroy her." He looked down and saw what seemed to be a poster that got loose. he jumped down and picked it up. He started studying it.

"Tomorrow evening at 5  
(location at bottom of poster, I can't name it)  
American pop singer-"

His eyes widened when he saw the name of the singer. "Momo Williams!? It isn't true!" He looked at the location again. "But... If it's true." He remembered what Mew Peach had said.

_"About the girl... She might be here in Tokyo actually."_

"I see. She was giving me a lead." He smirked. "I guess she isn't that bad."

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo had just finished practicing her songs. "Phew, all done. I'm ready... for..." She fell asleep before she could finish. She dreamed of the night Kish was taken away, it started when they saw the helicopter.

_"You're under arrest, ALIEN!"_

_"He's not an alien!"_

_"Momo, I'll come back, I promise!"_

"I... I'll wait for you." Momo trashed around in her sleep. She suddenly shot up from her bed. "KISH!" She started breathing heavily and a cold sweat ran down her face. "A dream? Of that night, again." She looked at the clock and it read 6 am. _Why do I keep dreaming of that night?_ She thought to herself. She hopped out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She picked out a pink skirt that went down to her knees and a sleeveless top. When she finished changing she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. "What will I have today?" She looked in the fridge and took out some ingredients for pancakes. A couple minutes later she was making chocolate chip pancakes and had made up some blueberry sorbet. She started eating the sorbet. "Mmm, delicious." She placed a massive pancake on a plate and poured some maple syrup on top. "Thanks for the food!"

Her manager walked in and saw her at the table. "Oh, ohayo Momo-san!" Momo waved since she couldn't say good morning with a mouth full of pancakes. He sat across from her. "Remember, the concert starts tonight at five. Don't be late." She swallowed.

"Don't worry, I'm not late to a performance." She took another bite of her sorbet.

"That's true, but you've been very busy with your new friends lately." She shrugged. "You spend almost every day with them and never check in that much."

"Don't worry about it. There helping me get use to the whole Tokyo experience." She lied to him since he doesn't know she's a mew mew like her friends are. She brought her plate over to the sink and rinsed it off. "Well, I'm off. I'll bring my cell with me so you can reach me." She placed her cell phone in her pocket and walked out the door.

"That girl never changes, I'm glad I became her manager." He sat down and took a pancake from a small pile and started eating it. "She's a good cook too."

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo walked down the street and was humming "Hey Juliet" to herself. She started jumping and spinning when it got to "I wanna be your Romeo" as she thought of Kish at the same time. As she cut through the park, she passed the place where the last kimera anima was and saw Kish was still there. She ducked in the bushes. _Why is he still here?_ She backed away slowly and walked in the opposite direction. She took a seat by the fountain like yesterday and stared at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain."

"Actually, it'll snow." Pudding was standing next to her. Momo turned her head but wasn't surprised like before. "Hi Momo onee-san!" Momo and Pudding have been the closest since she came to Tokyo. They always saw each other as sisters.

"Hey Pudding." She stared back at the sky.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Momo sighed. "Well, I'm kind of sad that the others are mad at me. It wasn't your fault they found out Pudding." She smiled at Pudding. "I forgive you." Pudding smiled and sat next to her.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I have a concert tonight at 5. You wanna come?" She held out a concert ticket.

"Ok." Pudding accepted the ticket. Momo ruffled Puddings hair and stood up.

"It's getting cold. Lets go get some hot chocolate." Momo was a sucker for chocolate. Pudding nodded and they headed into the city. They wouldn't go to Cafe Mew Mew since, well, everyone hates Momo at the moment.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo was walking towards the cafe, she was happy since she got two tickets to Momo's concert and was going with Masaya. "I'm still mad at Momo, but that doesn't mean I can't listen to her music." She stared at the tickets.

"Hey keneko-chan!" Kish was over head. Ichigo looked up.

"KISH!"

"Did you miss me?" He smirked a bit.

"No way!" She reached for her pendant. Kish disappeared. "Wha? Where did he go?" He reappeared in back of her and grabbed her.

"Here I am!" She tried to get away but he was holding on really tight. "I came to tell you that you won't be my special toy anymore." Her eyes widened. "I've found someone else." He let go of her and she spun around. "I'm sure you've heard of her and know her well." He disappeared.

"What does he mean?" She thought for a minute then realized something. "Someone I know well? MOMO!" She ran to the cafe. When she mae it she burst through the doors. "We have a situation!"

"Ichigo, you're late." Ryo was the first to notice Ichigo come in. "Where's Pudding?"

"I don't know, but that's not the point! It's about Momo-chan!" Everyone looked at her.

"If it's about HER, I don't care." Mint said and took a sip of her tea.

"But it's important! I think Kish might try to hurt her!"

"Why? What makes you think that?" Lettuce asked from behind the counter.

"I don't know." She looked at the floor. "But we have to protect her!"

Zakuro walked over to Ichigo. "I agree." Mint was in shock.

"But, Zakuro onee-sama!" Zakuro looked at Mint.

"Even if she is in love with one of the enemy, she's still one of us. We can't let anything happen." Lettuce nodded in agreement.

"He might try tonight. She has a concert." She pulled out a poster she found. "Here." She laid it out on one of the tables. "We have to go and keep an eye out."

"Alright, but I still don't like this." Mint stood up and walked over to Ichigo.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo and Pudding were enjoying some drinks in a cafe in the center of Tokyo. "Don't worry Momo onee-san, they can't stay mad forever." Momo smiled.

"You're right. They'll have to forget about it sometime." She sipped her hot chocolate. "But... I really am scared they know." She looked at her mug and sighed. Pudding began to worry about Momo. Momo looked at her watch. "3:45. Should probably head out now." She stood up and took out some money and left it on the table. "Come on Pudding-chan." She nodded and got out of her seat.

It took a while to get there but they made it. "Momo, there you are." Her manager was waiting for her by the entrance. "Show time is coming up. Eh? Who's this?"

"My name is Pudding." She raised her hand when she said her name. "I've come to see my onee-san perform."

"She calls me her onee-san. She calls everyone onee-san or onii-san." She mean't the mew mews, Ryo, and Keiichiro.

"Well anyways, come on, we need to get you into costume." He pulled Momo inside.

"Pudding, you'll be ok by yourself right?" She nodded. "OK, I'll be looking for you when I'm on stage." Pudding smiled.

"Pudding-chan?" Ichigo and the others made it.

"Ichigo onee-san."

"You're here to see the show?" Zakuro looked at Pudding.

"Yup."

"Hey, Ichigo-chan." Masaya had made it a little before they did. "You excited?"

Ichigo blushed. "Y-yes, I am."

"Great, lets go in and find our seats." Ichigo and Masaya walked in.

"Alright, we should head in too." Mint said sighing.

"Um, why did you come?" Pudding asked.

"Because, Ichigo thinks Momo might become a target for the aliens. We came to make sure nothing happens to her." Zakuro answered. "Come on. The show will start soon." The little group walked in.

---- ---- ---- ----

After Momo got into her costume, she started looking at it in the mirror. She was whering a purple skirt and a white sleeveless top. She had sleeves half way down her arms and were fascined to her arms with sky blue ribbons. Her hair was up in a pony tail witha white bow. She still had the peach printed ribbon she received six years ago, she would always where it. She told everyone it was her good luck charm. She looked at her pendant and sighed, she didn't take it with her.

"Alright Momo. It's showtime!" Momo nodded and headed for the stage.

---- ---- ---- ----

Kish was hiding behind the back row, he scanned the area to see if any of the mew mews were there. "None so far." He couldn't see them since they were in the front row. He kept his eyes fixed in the stage. "Is it really her?"

The stage went completely dark. The audience became silent. Suddenly, music started to play. The song was My Sweet Heart. The crowd started cheering. the lights for the stage finally came on. Kish saw Momo and gasped. "Momo-chan?"

She opened her mouth and started singing:

_RIBON wo musunde waratta miara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita_

_chiisana yuuki ga jisin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta_

_onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no_

_It's show time!_

_Doki Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne my sweet heart_

_hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara  
ooki na riso ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase_

_onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no  
taisetsu na hito ni deattara  
it's show time!_

_Uki Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru  
shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto  
Zutto Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne  
te to te wo tsunai da nara  
fushigi da yo ne change my mind_

_IT'S SHOW TIME!_

_Doki Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne my sweet heart_

_Uke totte ne my sweet heart_

When the music stopped the crowd went insane. Kish stood there staring. "It is her."

Masha'a alarm started going off. "Ichigo! Alien!" Ichigo looked at Masha and back at Masaya. She decided to stay in case they would appear. Before starting another song, the power went out. Kish hit the fuse box.

Momo started turning from one side to the other keeping her eyes and ears open. _Could it be an attack?_ She felt someone pull her off stage and tie something over her eyes. She screamed. When the lights came back on, she was no where to be found.

"Momo-chan!" Ichigo stood up in her seat.

"Why would she disappear?" Masaya wondered out loud. Ichigo and the others may have an idea. Pudding started for the stage.

"Pudding-chan!" She jumped onto the stage and ran off, following what must have been their trail.

---- ---- ---- ----

Moments later, Momo was lead into her dressing room. Even though she couldn't see. The figure let go of her arm, closed the door and locked it. Momo took off what was covering her eyes. "OK, I don't know what the big idea is but-" As her eyes adjusted, she saw Kish standing in front of her. _It's him! How did he- oh yea, he must have found a poster._ She backed up towards the mirror. She noticed her pendant was out in the open and she quickly hid it under a scarf that was next to it. "K-kish. How did you-" she didn't finish.

"Momo-chan." She looked at his eyes and noticed there were tears backed up. "You're safe." One of the tears rolled down his face. For a moment they just stared at each other, seeing the changes from years of separation, but Momo has already seen him before now so she pretended to act surprised. He started walking toward her, she didn't move a muscle. He moved a little faster and she closed her eyes. She then found herself in his arms when she opened them again. "You disappeared. I should have come sooner."

"You didn't know. I waited a long time for you and I became worried you were in trouble." She wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't mean to worry you." She closed her eyes and tears started pouring from her eyes. This was the first time in six years she could face him not as a mew mew.

"I thought it was a joke when I found that poster of you. But when I came, when I heard your voice, I recognized you." Momo started to smile.

"Kish-kun, arigato."

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo got up after some time. "Sorry Aoyoma-kun, I have to get my friend back." Masaya smiled.

"That's ok, I'll wait for you here." Ichigo smiled then ran after Pudding.

Pudding was running down a very long hallway with doors on both sides. "Which door has Momo onee-san?" She started opening every door she came to but had no luck. She then came to Momo's dressing room. She tried to open the door and it was locked. She pressed her ear against the door and listened.

---- ---- ---- ----

"My parents shouldn't have taken you away."

"No." he looked into her blue eyes. "They were concerned for you. I am an alien, they were right about that. But I would never do anything to hurt you. Because I... I..." She knew what he was going to say. _Here it comes._ "I-" Momo put two fingers over his mouth.

"I know what you're going to say." His eyes widened slightly. "You love me, right?"

"How did you know?" She wiped away some of her tears and smiled.

"Because, last night someone appeared at my balcony. I couldn't see their face but they said that you were here in Tokyo. You've been searching for me and that you loved me." Kish thought the figure was Mew Peach since she was the only other person who knew. "I... I sort of felt the same about you." She looked to the side and blushed. He noticed the ribbon around her neck.

"You kept it?" She nodded. "I thought you would have got rid of it."

"I kept it because it reminded me of you." She looked back at him and smiled. "I never stopped thinking of the day we'd be reunited." She leaded against his chest and shut her eyes. _It's not a dream, it's finally real._

"Momo-chan." She looked back up at him. "Close your eyes." Momo did as she was told. Kish started to lean in a bit and then he kissed her.

---- ---- ---- ----

Pudding was able to see from the crack under the door. _Onee-san. _Ichigo ran up to Pudding. "What's going on?"

"Um, nothing." Pudding didn't want Ichigo to see. "I tried to see if Momo onee-san was there but she's not there."

"OK, let's look somewhere else." They started down the hallway. Pudding looked back and smiled.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo was released from Kish's arms and tears of joy started down her face. "I have to go, everyone will be worried." He nodded. "Besides, I will see you again. Right?"

"Yes, I promise." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and she opened the door. When she turned around, he had already disappeared. She smiled and walked out the door. She met up with Ichigo and Pudding.

"Where were you? We've been so worried." She shrugged.

"Someone panicked and pulled me off stage so no one would try to take me while the lights were out." Pudding looked at her and smiled.

"We thought an alien got you." Momo started laughing. Both Ichigo and pudding stared.

"What?"

"Momo, you're laughing." Ichigo explained to her. "And you're smiling more than usual."

"This just turned out to be a good day is all." She started walking towards the stage. "Come on, I have a concert to finish!" They nodded in unison and they raced to the stage.

---- ---- ---- ----

Later that night after the concert, Momo was running around in circles. "NYA! Kish found me! He found me! He found me!" She was smiling so much her face was hurting. She plopped onto her bed and started rolling around. "I finally told him how I felt and he likes me the same way. I've never been so happy!" She moved up towards her pillows and closed her eyes. "This did turn out to be a good day... After all." She was out like a light.

Later that night, Kish appeared in her room. She was fast asleep. _So, this is where she's staying._ He walked up to her bed and leaned over her. _She's always been so cute when she sleeps. _He leaned down and kissed her forehead. _See ya tomorrow, Momo-chan._

* * *

NYA! I've been waiting to type this since I started this fic! I'm so happy! Anyways, chapter five I'll get in ASAP, but don't try to rush me please. Thanx.  



	6. No More!

Here we go again. JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL! Just kidding! Line from Soul Caliber lol! Not this chapter has to do with episodes 37 and 38 of the anime. I know I changed the title of the story a couple times but it's just that the title seems...

Chapter Five: No More!

For the next couple weeks Momo has been in high spirits. Kimera anima did pop up every now and then but she fought with all she had and won every fight. She was still fighting on her own though, so most of the time she wouldn't have any of the mew mews there. She was actually a better fighter without everyone around. She spent most of her free time with Kish when there wasn't a battle going on and they would catch up on the years they missed together.

Momo's cell started to ring. "Yea, Momo here."

_"Momo onee-san!"_ Pudding was on the other end. _"Merry Christmas!"_ That's right, Christmas was on it's way. _"I heard you're doing a big concert on Christmas Eve, I can't wait!"_

"Yea, me neither. My manager finally let me pick the music to sing this time. FINALLY!" She shouted in triumph.

_"Will I see you soon?"_

"Yup. Promise."

_"Ok, bye bye!"_ Pudding hung up. Momo pressed the button on her cell phone and put it on the counter of the kitchen.

"Christmas, I haven't celebrated in a while." Since she was running away so much she didn't have time to celebrate any holidays. Only on those special occasions when she started her music career. She would usually celebrated with a concert every year. This year was no different, but she could also be with friends too. "I think the others are less mad at me now. But, I should still stay away." She realized that this year would be different in another way. "It'll be Kish and I's first Christmas together! YES!" She started spinning around, this time she didn't have too much sugar.

"Momo, you know about the-" Her manager had just walked in during her moment and saw her spinning and smiling. "Um, are you alright? I never see you this happy."

"Yes, I'm just fine." She stopped spinning. "I didn't even have one gram of sugar today."

"Not one?" His jaw dropped. "Then somethings up."

"Nothings up." She looked at the clock and it read 9:45. "Damn, it's that late already? Well, I'm calling it. 'Night." She walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Her manager just stood there for a moment.

"There IS something up with her. I can feel it."

Momo jumped onto her bed and started rolling around. "I can't wait for Christmas to come! It'll be so much-" She was cut off when she saw something shining under her bed. She peaked underneath and saw a small glowing orb. "Ooo. Pretty." She grabbed it and held it up to the light. "Wait." She remembered that day at Tokyo Tower when the Mew Aqua appeared. "This is Mew Aqua!" she quickly grabbed a box from her night stand and put it inside. "What will I do with it?" She also realized she had to get a present for Kish. She fell backwards and landed in a pile of pillows. "THIS SUCKS! What can I get him." She placed a pillow on her face. She looked at the box and sighed. "If I give him the mew aqua, the others might see me as a trader. But..." She grabbed the box and opened it. "No, I'll give it to him." She closed the box and placed it on the night stand. "I'll keep it a secret." She turned off the light and went to sleep.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo decided to make a visit to Cafe Mew Mew the next day. When she got there she found everyone was ready for the holidays. "I guess they really get serious about these things..."

"Momo onee-san!" Pudding ran up to Momo and glomped her. "You're here!" She fell over.

"Hey Pudding-chan." She looked around the cafe and it was packed. "Wow, this place must be really busy now."

"Yup." Ichigo was whering a santa hat with strawberries on the sides. "We're gonna be busy for a while."

"ICHIGO! That hat is so cute!" Momo said in a high voice. She covered her mouth afterwards and started blushing. "Um, that didn't come from my mouth."

"Don't worry, we won't tell." Pudding patted Momo on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She looked at Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo-chan, you seem more cheerful than before."

"It's because she has a date on Christmas Eve." Ichigo blushed.

"Aw, Ichigo has a boyfriend. How cute." Momo smiled and acted a little hyper. She started spinning again.

"Momo-chan, how much sugar didn you have today?" Zakuro asked her. Momo stopped spinning.

"Um, just some ice cream and that's it." She looked at her watch. "I gotta get going, I'm suppose to be fitted for my new costume. See ya later!" Momo waved and walked out the door. That went well."

"Momo-chan!" Her manager ran up to her. "There you are, come on you have to get fitted!" He grabbed her wrist and they started running down the street.

---- ---- ---- ----

A couple hours later...

Momo was checking out the new costume and was satisfied with how it turned out. "It's pretty!" It was a long sleeved cerulean snow flake printed shirt and a white jeans with clouds printed along the bottom.

"We'll be right back Momo-san. We ran out of pins." The costume designers walked out of the room for a moment. Momo stared into her mirror and looked at her new costume.

"Hey Momo-chan." Momo turned around and noticed Kish had arrived. She was kind of startled so she kind of flipped a bit.

"Oh, Kish. You scared me."

"Sorry about that." He smiled a bit since he thought it was funny when she got scared. He examined her new look. "It suits you." Momo blinked a couple times and stared at the costume.

"Oh this. It's for the Christmas concert coming up. Everyone wanted me to go with this design." Kish took one of her hands and spun her around once then caught her in his arms.

"It does suit you." Momo started blushing. There was a knock on the door.

_"Momo-san, we found more pins!"_

Kish released Momo and she walked over to the door. "OK, I'll be there in a sec." When she turned back around, he was gone. She blinked then opened the door.

"Sorry it took a while."

"I wasn't bored." She joked. "Let's finish this project." Everyone nodded and got to work.

A half hour later, it was done. "See ya later." Momo walked out the door to the studio and it started snowing (it wasn't snowing in the anime but I wanted snow so I'm putting it there). "Kide (pretty)!" As she walked through the streets of Tokyo she passed a small shop. She stopped and looked through the window. She saw Ichigo and Zakuro inside. _I wonder what they're doing..._ She saw Ichigo walked over to the Tears of Christmas. _How pretty, is she getting that for that boy she likes?_ She smiled and continued walking. She started humming Simple and Clean (from Kingdom Hearts by Utada Hikaru) to herself. She was walking back to her house since the day was almost done.

---- ---- ---- ----

Later that night Momo started to have thoughts about Christmas. "I want to give him the mew aqua. But I don't want to have the others know." She was eating a blueberry sorbet. "I have to meet with him secretly." She looked at the box which had the mew aqua inside. She had already wrapped it so she couldn't open it. "I can't wait."

She put her dish in the sink and went to bed. She started dreaming of something. She couldn't tell what it was though. She saw Ichigo captured by Pai and Tart and was about to be killed. Mew Peach steps into the fight and keeps them from hurting her but her arms were in pain. There was darkness all around her and she transforms back into her normal self and Kish was there and saw her. _"You're a mew mew."_

Momo woke up. "NO!" She looked around her and she was back in her room. "It was a dream? But it felt so real. OK, no more sorbet before bed." She laid her head back down and fell asleep.

---- ---- ---- ----

The next day, Momo was just running all around Tokyo hoping to get a little lost. "Christmas is here!" She knew she had a concert really soon so she was also running to Odaiba where the giant Christmas tree was (since that was the concert location). She made it there just in time.

"Momo-san! There you are." Her manager walked up to her. "Come on, show time's in a few minutes. You have to get into costume."

"Alright." She walked over to the costume designer and was lead to her dressing room. After a moment, she was whering her new costume and a big smile. "OK, it's showtime!" A huge crowd was in front of the stage. Momo started to get nervous but kept cool. _Here we go!_ She walked on stage and the crowd went crazy. Music started playing as Momo walked up to the mic. The first song to be played is Ever Blue (from Mermaid Melody):

Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara  
Tooi kioku yomigaeru

Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou  
Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite  
Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo

Watashi wo tasukete...  
Nanika ga shiraseru destiny  
Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru  
Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni

Kata narabete niji wo miteta  
Moshi kotoba wo umaku tsutaetetara  
Ima mo soba ni ita no kana

Nee koishite yume miru tabi  
Hora... jibun wo suki ni naru ki ga shite  
Sukoshi zutsu otona ni natteku

Kaeritai nante...  
Dare ni mo iwanaikeredo  
Kokoro ni MERODII itsumo nagareteru

Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara  
Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru  
Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuke na basho ga aru  
Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuke ne ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Kibou ni nare

Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara  
Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru  
Kirei na umi

The music began to stop and Momo sighed from a well completed song. The music started playing for the next song. "Alright everyone, time for one of my favorites!" She started singing New World (from .hack// Legend of the Twilight Bracelet):

Whao... Whao...  
Whao... Whao...

Tell me nanimo wakaranai no demo  
You say itsumo sonna kotoba mo

Surechigau dake no You find another way  
Owatteku sekai wo tobidashite You know?

Hello Hello It's a New World  
Hikari yori hayaku monokuro no supiido de  
Hello Hello It's a New World  
Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru You're so far away

Whao... Whao...  
Whao... Whao...

Baby remoneedo nagesuteta no mou  
Too sweet chokoreeto hobattetara

Sukoshizutsu tokeru hitokakera de  
Kawarihajimeru So slow  
Can't you feel it everywhere?

Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight  
Arifureta yoru wo nana-iro ni nurikaete  
Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight  
Tsukiakari abite kasoku-suru  
Drivin' through the night

Hello Hello It's a New World  
Hikari yori hayaku Monokuro no supiido de  
Hello Hello It's a New World  
Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru You're so far away

Whao... Whao...  
Whao... Whao...

As the music stopped the crowd started screaming. _Huh? That's not cheering. Its-_ She looked up and saw Pai Tart and Kish in the air. _CRAP!_ Sh ran off stage before they saw her.

Ichigo appeared as a mew mew just as Momo left the stage. (now it goes on with the episode)

"Hey, you guys doing whatever you want again?" She said pointing at the three of them. "I won't forgive you! Once again, for the Earth's future I'll be of services! NYA!"

Momo looked up at Ichigo and the three aliens from behind the stage. "What are they saying up there?" She was pretty far from them so she couldn't hear them too well. "All they're doing is talking." She reached for her phone and saw Ichigo sent her a text:

Momo-chan, don't get involved with this fight. we can handle this one.  
Ichigo

Momo turned off her phone and grabbed her pendant. "I should still have this handy, just in case." She watched from behind the stage.

She saw Ichigo start glowing and her eyes widened. _What's going on?_ Suddenly, the mew aqua in the box started to glow. _Could this be the mew aqua?_ She looked at the box then at Ichigo. A massive amount of mew aqua appeared over the Chrstmas tree. "Oh no." The other mew mews joined Ichigo after some time.

"Kish! I definitely won't let you have the mew aqua!" Ichigo screamed.

"I see. But it's not good to monopolize it." Kish just said coolly.

"A mew aqua is not something that lower creatures like humans can handle." Pai said.

Momo's leopard ears popped out and she heard most of what they said. _What do they mean?_ Pai, Tart and Kish grabbed their weapons. Mint was carrying Pudding closer to the mew aqua.

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"No! That's what they want!" Momo couldn't help but shout, but no one heard her. The three aliens sent some attacks at the mew aqua and Pudding had sent her attack and surrounded the orb. _Damn._

"Our trick worked." Pai, Tart and Kish disappeared for a moment but reappeared behind the mews.

"How kind of you... to help us extinguish humankind." Momo's eyes widened when she heard what Pai had said. _No._ The pudding ring inferno started to give off small electrical discharges. _The mew aqua!_

"Humans are the ones to blame." Momo looked at Kish. _What's he talking about?_ "This use to be our planet. For thousands of years... We've dreamed of returning to this jewel of a planet with its beautiful water and plants."

"This was... they're planet?" Momo could feel a tear roll down her face. "And we, took it from them? That's terrible." She fell to her knees.

"This is our planet. In our eyes, you are the aliens!" Momo looked back up at Kish. _Kish, gomenasai! I never knew this! I never would have fought you if I knew, but I'm a mew mew. I have to protect this planet._

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"We can't let you!" The three aliens blocked the attacks.

Momo looked back up and Pai had trapped the mew mews in a giant whirl wind. "GUYS!" Momo couldn't sit and do nothing. "MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Momo made a quick transformation.

"Ichigo, I heard Momo-chan's your cousin right?" Momo was about to jump in but she listened to his words. "Before the mew aqua blows, I'll take her with me." He powered up for an attack and sent a giant orb at them.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked at Momo fully transformed. "Mew Peach-san!" Kish looked and saw Momo as a mew mew. He didn't notice his attack failed.

"The Blue Knight!" Pudding yelled in relief. Momo jumped up to join her friends. "Mew Peach onee-san!"

"Sorry I'm late." She looked up at the Blue Knight.

"Damn you!" Kish came at the Blue Knight. They started fighting. Momo watched as their blades started clashing. One of Kish's blades was knocked out of his hand. They came at each other again.

"NO!" Momo ran in front of both of them and their blades landed in her arms. The Blue Knight's in her left arm and Kish's in her right. She screamed with pain. "STOP THIS!" She started shouting. "I can't take it anymore! Kish, you say that you and your people use to live on this planet right? I can understand that you want to fight but, IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Blood started coming down both her arms. "I want the fighting to stop! Listen to me, even if I say these things it won't work. I'm just fooling myself." The blue knight removed his blade and Kish removed his. Momo fell to the ground.

"MEW PEACH-SAN!" The five mew mews ran over to Momo and examind the wounds. "She needs a hospital."

"I'll take her." The Blue Knight said. "I'll bring her." Ichigo nodded. He lifted her up and then jumped out of sight. The aliens then disappeared.

"We have to stop the mew aqua!" Zakuro shouted. "There's no time to waste!"

"Right!" Ichigo raised her strawberry bell. "Everyone, lend me your powers please!" Everyone began giving their powers to Ichigo. "Now, go!" The power started surrounding the mew aqua. "Let's go!"

"MEW POWER EXTENSION!"

The mew aqua exploded and they were forced back and shards of mew aqua started falling down.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo watched the mew aqua fall from her room window. She was brought to the hospital ASAP and was given a room for a few days. She smiled. "They must have stopped the blast." Her eyes widened. "Oh man, I FORGOT!" She was still whering her normal clothes so she had to just grab her jacket and run out the door. Dispite the pain in her arms she wouldn't stop. She ran passed a nurse that was on her way to her room.

"Miss Williams! You shouldn't leave yet!"

"Sorry, there's somewhere I'm suppose to be!" She didn't turn her ehad to talk to the nurse, she just kept on going. She ran passed a room which had Masaya inside and Ichigo was walking out the door.

"Where's she going?" Ichigo thought out loud.

Momo ran out the main doors and down the street towards the giant Christmas tree. "He might not be there since I didn't tell him to be there, but I have to at least try!" It started snowing and Momo would usually stop to watch it fall, but she kept going. When she reached the tree she walked up to it and touched the trunk. "So he isn't here. I guess I'm a fool for earlier after all." She heaved a heavy sigh and took out the box which contained the mew aqua.

"Momo-chan?" Her leopard ears almost popped out when she heard someone say her name. She turned her head and Kish was standing a few feet away. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I... I wanted to..." She didn't know what she was going to say. "I wanted... I wanted to spent today with you." Sh elooked off to the side.

"What do you mean?" He started to look confused.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you." Her face started turning red. "Its the first holiday we've been together, you know?" She took the box out from her pocket. "This is for you." He looked at the box.

"What is it?'

"It's a surprise." She said smiling. He took the box and removed the wrapping paper. when he opened it up he let out a small gasp.

"Mew Aqua!" She smiled. _I knew he's like it. After all, it's what he's been searching for._ "Where did you find this?"

"Um, under my bed..." She blushed again and looked down. "I saw something shiny and it turned out to be that."

Ichigo was watching from a far distance. "What has she done! She gave him mew aqua, she's not suppose to!"

Kish put one of his hands on her shoulder. "You're weird." Momo started laughing a bit. "But still..." He hugged her. "Thanks, Momo-chan."

_There's no way I can tell him the truth now. I can only imagine what he'd do if he figured I was a mew mew. _Even though she was happy on the outside, on the inside her own guilt was beginning to take over.

* * *

OK, 6:21 am here and I got up at 5:30 to finish this chapter. I HAVE A TIME TABLE TO KEEP! I already have the chapters figured out, better than my other stories. I'M ON A ROLE! YES! Anyways, I'm gone, I'll get started on the next chapter. All song lyrics found from anime lyrics dot com  



	7. Mew Peach Unmasked!

Nya, I'm trying as hard as I can to update ASAP, I want to be able to keep my ideas in the story before they change. It's happened, then I lose all ability to continue. I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN! This chapter has something to do with episode 39.

Chapter six: Mew Peach Unmasked!

Momo was told that she had to spend the next three or four days in the hospital to have check-ups on her arms. The doctors couldn't believe that she got two swords (or knives or what ever they think it was, Momo knows they were swords) in both her arms. She was having an examination right now.

"Well Miss Williams, you seemed to have fractured one of your arms slightly, but not enough to completely brake the bone thats been damaged. You should be able to recover in about two weeks at the most." She was relieved. Momo was going to hold a special concert really soon, on her birthday! She would always hold a concert on her birthday and would sing the songs of her choice.

"That's good to hear. I thought it would be longer." She wiped some sweat away from her forehead.

"The injuries aren't that bad, but you can't push yourself or the recovery rate will be longer." Momo sighed. She had no choice if she wanted to fight. When she returned to her room she waited for the doctor to leave before she jumped out the window and into a tree.

"I don't feel like living on her safe side right now." She climbed down and started for Cafe Mew Mew. She looked at the line from the outside and saw it was packed tight. "Whoa. Talk about busy days." She walked up to one of the windows and saw that every table was taken. "Ouch. They'll be busy for a long while." She looked at Ichigo and saw that she was brighter than the Christmas tree. "That's Ichigo for ya." She laughed. Ichigo looked at Momo through the window and glared at her. Momo left the window and started shaking. _That was weird..._

---- ---- ---- ----

Pai and Tart were talking with Deep Blue. _"The time of my awakening is near. Soon it will be time to complete the plan of human extermination. If you continue to fail me I won't be able to help but doubt your abilities and loyalty towards me."_

"Even though you say that, we keep trying to get the Mew Aqua, but the Mew Mew birls always get in the-" Tart was cut off before he could finish.

_"I don't have time to listen to your excuses."_ Tart said nothing.

"I've already developed a plan." Pai explained. "This time, I will crush Tokyo Mew Mew."

---- ---- ---- ----

Kish was on one of the buildings in Tokyo and was staring at the Mew Aqua Moo gave him. "Those foolish humans built up this city and polluted the Earth." He looked up at the sky. "How many thousands of years have our people been dreaming... about this place?" He looked back at the Mew Aqua. "My plan should have been perfect. Even if someone strikes back it should have been easy to finish them off. Why did it turn out like this?" He remembered when Mew Peach got hurt to stop both him and the Blue Knight. "That girl."

_"STOP THIS! I can't take it anymore! I want the fighting to stop!"_

"Foolish girl. She thinks that the fighting will stop." Kish tucked the Mew Aqua away. "Momo-chan." He looked back on when they first met.

_"Who are you!?"_

_"Momo."_

"She..." Momo was looking at Kish from a distance as Mew Peach.

"Kish." She stared at him with soft eyes. "I 'm sorry that I'm keeping think a secret from you but, I don't want you to think I was betraying you." Kish looked down and saw her standing there. Momo knew he could see her and ran off.

"What was she doing here?"

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo snuck out again the next day and decided to go exploring. "How could I be expected to stay in a boring hospital room when I could be outside in the fresh air?" She walked past what seemed to be a shrine and she noticed Ichigo with Masaya. She smiled and walked up to them. "Hey! Ichigo!" Ichigo looked at her then looked away.

"Momo-san." Masaya was surprised that Momo would know Ichigo, since she never told him they were cousins.

"You must be Masaya Aoyama, I've heard a lot of nice thing about you from Ichigo." She looked at her and saw she was turned away.

"Really? I didn't know you knew each other."

"We're cousins."

"Unfortunately." Ichigo said under her breath. Momo blinked.

"Um, Ichigo. Are you alright?" She glared at Momo.

"Like you don't know?! I saw you and HIM at Christmas." Momo's eyes started to widen a bit. "You gave him something that you weren't suppose to!"

"But, Ichigo-" Ichigo slapped her across the face.

"DON'T MAKE UP AN EXCUSE! He's our enemy, you can't be nice to him. You can't spend time with him, don't even talk to him!" Momo put her hand on her cheek and started rubbing it. "MOMO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"No..." Ichigo was about to yell again but Momo started sobbing. "No, I won't stay away. I won't ignore him. You don't understand at all. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ichigo was surprised at her outburst. "YOU WEREN'T THERE SIX YEARS AGO! I WAS ALL ALONE AND HAD BEEN FOR MOST OF MY LIFE! HE WAS MY FIRST AND ONLY FRIEND! I LOVE HIM!" She turned around and ran away.

"Momo-chan..." Ichigo stared at her as she ran off.

"Ichigo, was in necessary to yell at her?" Ichigo almost forgot she was here with Masaya.

"Well, I'm just trying to protect her. She may not seem it much but she's like a child in a teen body. She needs guidance." Ichigo looked down. "But, she has been doing things on her own so far."

"Maybe she does that because its the only way she knows how to deal with things." Ichigo looked at Masaya. "She's probably use to being alone so this is how she reacts. She won't join you, right? It's probably her way to keep you safe in a way." She sat back on the bench.

"You're right Aoyama-kun."

---- ---- ---- ----

After another hour or two, Ichigo and Masaya parted ways. "I guess I should find Momo-chan and apologize to her."

"Aw, you're concerned for someone?" Tart was right behind her. Ichigo turned around.

"Eh? You!" Tart said nothing and flew past her and into the park. "Wait!" She started after him. She soon lost him after some time. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Some vines began to shift in the bushes behind Ichigo. without her knowing they came closer and began to surround her. She was trapped! "What- What's happening!?"

"Don't worry. We're not going to kill you for now." Tart reappeared and a Kimera anima soon after.

"Ah It's a kimera anima!" It placed something around her neck then started dancing (WEIRD!). All of a sudden, Ichigo was surrounded by a field of lavenders. "Untie me. Untie me, I say. Un...tie...m..." Ichigo started to fall asleep. The kimera anima took Ichigo's form and held a bouqet of lavenders.

"Heh! I'm taking your dream!" Tart snickered.

"Mew Mews! This is finally going to be the end of you!" (NYA! PAI KOWAI!)

---- ---- ---- ----

"NYA! I can't take it! They're always telling me what to do and what not to do!" Momo was sitting in a tree outside Cafe Mew Mew. "I can take care of myself. I don't need their concern." She looked at the Ichigo imposter walk up the path and she leaned forward. _What the? There's something about Ichigo that doesn't seem right at all..._ She decided to stick around for a little while to keep an eye on her.

For the next few hours she stared through the window and watched everyone bring cakes and such to customers and start having little quarrels with each other and got bored. "I guess she's fine." After they finished their cake she decided to head for home. But as she started for the exit she heard screams. She ran to another window and saw the girls were being sucked into some weird dimention. "I knew it!" She knew she couldn't go in or she'd be sucked in too, so she decided to find the only ones responsible. "Time to go hunting. MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She searched the city for any suspicious activity. "They must be here somewhere." After some time she found Pai, Tart, and Ichigo sleeping. "There." Pai was ready to attack Ichigo. "Not now."

"RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" She knocked Pai out of balance. "Even though Ichigo's been a pain to me today, I can't let you destroy her or my friends!"

Tart looked at Momo and was surprised. "I though you got hurt during our last fight!"

"I did." She lifted her sleeves to show the bandages. "But that won't keep me from kicking your ass!" She lifted her fans again. "RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" She hit Tart directly. She jumped over to Ichigo. "Ichigo-chan! Ichigo-chan! Wake up! I know you can hear me!" Pai came at her but Momo successfully dodged him.

"You'll ruin everything!" He came at her again and missed.

"I don't care! I won't let you win! Even if you are fighting to get your world back, I can't let you!" She turned her attention from Ichigo. "I don't want to fight you, really I don't but I have no choice! I never asked to be this, I'm a mew mew because I have to be!"

Kish was on a neighboring building and couldn't help over hear what she was saying. "What is she talking about? She never wanted to be a..."

Ichigo started waking up. She turned her attention back to her. "Ichigo-chan!"

"Ah! Momo-chan, what's-" The vines began to give out, Momo jumped away in time and landed safely. The other mew mews appeared from a void that opened up and were safe and sound.

"YES!" Momo didn't really notice Pai was behind her and he went a wave of lightning at her. She started to scream.

"You! You ruined everything! Now you'll suffer for it!" Kish acted quickly and knocked Pai away from her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Tart said as Momo fell face first to the ground. He said nothing and one of his dragon swords appeared in his hands. He walked over to Momo and turned her over and held the blade to her neck.

"MOMO-CHAN!" Ichigo called out and everyone covered her mouth.

"Stop, they'll hear you!" Momo kept her identity away from the aliens so they wouldn't be able to track her as easily, including Kish since she didn't want him to know she was his enemy. Kish heard Ichigo scream her name and looked at Momo for a moment. Suddenly, she started turning back. Her identity was revealed! When she opened ehr eyes she saw Kish next to her.

"What happened?" She didn't notice but her eyes were still the same peach color like in her mew mew form. She widened her eyes. "Oh no! You saw me!" She jumped up and started backing away.

"So it was you." Kish stood up. "You were a mew mew all along." Momo's eyes filled with tears.

"I couldn't tell you. I was afraid." The tears started pouring down her face. "I'M SORRY!" She turned around and ran away. The others just stood and watched.

"Poor Momo onee-san." Pudding was the saddest for her since she knew how much she cared about her

---- ---- ---- ----

Later that night Momo was still upset that she was found out. "Why did this happen? How could it have happened? I was so careful then I was discovered!" She screamed into her pillow. "He must hate me now after he knows who I am." She burried her head into the mountain of pillows and started crying her eyes out. The phone started to ring. She tried to calm herself for a moment then picked up. "Hello?"

_"You really did care about him, didn't you?"_ It was Ichigo. _"I'm sorry, I didn't know."_

"Well, now you do." Momo started to sound angry. "Thanks to you, I can never even talk to him again. I'll just be another one of his enemies! Everything was fine! He wasn't going to find out, I could be with him, and we'd live happily ever after! But that can't happen can it! You say he's suppose to be the one we fight right? I don't want to fight him! I never will, even if he hates me I love him! I've loved him since I was little and I always will!" She slammed the phone onto the receiver. She ran back in top her room and took her pendent and threw it against the wall. "It's all because of being a mew mew! Because of that, I can never be with him!"

---- ----- ---- ----

Ichigo hung up her phone after a while. "She seems really upset." Everyone looked at her.

"Well, if I was her in this situation I'd be upset too." Mint said sipping her tea. "I mean, she REALLY liked him."

"She's known him since she was a kid. He was her very first friend." Pudding commend. "She ran away from home when he was gone and now she found him. But till she came here, she never knew that being a mew mew meant that they'd be enemies."

"She might quit." Zakuro said from across the room. "She might stop being a mew mew. Or she'd turn against us." Everyone was silent.

"But," Lettuce began, "she said that she didn't want to be a mew mew. She said she became one because she thought it was the only way."

"You're right." Ichigo realized. "She thinks protecting the planet is the only thing she can do right now."

No one had noticed, but Kish was outside. He was listening to their conversation. "So, she was afraid..."

* * *

Ok, I'm done. I'm not sure but I don't think I did a good enough job on it. Oh well, school does that to me. Represses my creative mind. THIS IS SO CUTE! Anyways, will they stay together? Will they no longer be? Only I knows! See ya later! 


	8. Birthday Wishes For You

Here be the next chapter. The last one you know she was found out and is really sad. But what will happen next?

Chapter seven: Birthday Wishes For You

It's been almost two weeks since what happened, Momo was still haunted by that night. She hasn't said a word to the mew mews in that time and she hasn't left her house. Every night she dreams of what happened. "There's no use in trying to keep it in my head. It just sits there." It's the night before the big birthday concert. She was also going through her songs, picking the ones she wanted to do.

"Momo-chan?" Her manager was watching through a crack in the door. "Um, I got that ice cream you wanted. Do you want it now or later?" She turned her head slightly then back at the multiple lyrics in front of her.

"I'll have it later." She said in an almost whisper. He left the room and she was alone again. She took out the lyrics to A Thousand Words (from Final Fantasy X-2) for a second. "This one first." She put it in the pile of songs she will sing, with Aitai (from Diamond Dust Drops), Key of the Twilight (from .hack//SIGN), Platinum (from Card Captor Sakura), and Suteki Da Ne (from Final Fantasy X). These were the songs she had so far. Momo started to cry. She picked up Melodies of life and just started at the front.

_Should I sing it this year? _She put it in the pile but then took it away. "I can't." She put it on one of her pillows. She looked at her mew pendant and started getting angry. She reached for it then threw it to the other side of the room. Her anger grew more and more and the same flames from six years ago surrounded her, but disappeared. "What am I doing?" She ran over and picked it up.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo and the others all met at Mint's house. "I haven't seen Momo-chan in two weeks."

"I hope she's alright." Lettuce looked at Ichigo. "She hasn't left her house since New Years."

"She's still upset." Zakuro said. "She's feeling a large pain inside her telling her that 'it's all over now'."

Pudding stood up. "We have to do something to help Momo onee-san!"

"Like what?" Mint looked at Pudding then at everyone. "How can we help her?"

"What if we got them back together?" Ichigo said in response. "We could find them and get them together!"

"She has a concert tomorrow." Pudding held two tickets in her hands. "It's her birthday so we could start there."

"That's a good idea!" Ichigo agreed. "two of us can get Momo while she's at her concert while the rest of us will find Kish. Where should we bring them?" Everyone started looking at each other.

"We can't bring them to Café Mew Mew, Ryo would probably kill us." Mint said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's look for a location!" Pudding ran for the door. "I found something a couple days ago that could work."

"Really?" Zakuro walked towards the door. "Let's see it." Pudding nodded and lead everyone out the door.

Pudding brought them to the park. "It's somewhere around here." She jumped behind a row of bushes and started marching across an open area.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ichigo wondered. Suddenly they heard a thud.

"Here it is!" Pudding reached into the grass and pulled a rope that opened a secret entrance. "In here!" She walked down the steps which lead underground. The others followed. "Lettuce onee-san, pull the door closed." Lettuce was the last one in and she did what she said. When the room was dark, the walls started to glow.

"Nya, how pretty!" Ichigo looked around and felt like she was in outer space.

"This is incredible Pudding." Even Mint was impressed. "How did you find this?" The walls and ceiling looked like there were starts trapped in the stone (like in the cave on the island).

"I just did." She shrugged. "Ok, who'll get Momo onee-san and who will get Kish onii-san?" She never called him that before.

"She won't be too happy to see Ichigo." Mint said and Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Lettuce, maybe you and pudding should go." Lettuce nodded and looked at Pudding.

"Then we'll look for Kish and take him here." Everyone nodded. They walked back up the steps and into the daylight.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo looked at her clock and it read 12:13 in the morning. "I should probably go to sleep now." She put the music aside and turned off the lights. She put her pendant back on her nightstand and went to sleep. Later during the night Kish had come into her room. He walked up to her and just stared.

His eyes started to glow as one of his dragon swords appeared in his hands. When Momo turned toward him in her sleep there were tears rolling down her face. She started whispering _"I'm sorry"_ As more tears streamed down her face. Kish blinked a couple times then dropped the sword. He put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He could see her dream. She was alone on a tall building in the center of Tokyo. She was crying. It showed her as her nine year self.

"Momo-chan?" She jerked her head around and her eyes grew wide. She couldn't become a mew mew even if she tried. "Is everything alright?"

"I lied to you." She blurted out. "I'm sorry! I couldn't tell you!" She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried.

"I don't care about that." He walked over to her and knelt beside her. "You don't have to be scared anymore." She looked up and into his yellow eyes. She couldn't see any anger or hate inside them. "I still see you as the same little girl from years ago." He wiped away some of her tears. The Tokyo setting around them disappeared and they were suddenly on a hill outside Tokyo surrounded by stars. She jumped into his arms.

"I was afraid, you'd be mad."

Momo started to wake up. Kish quickly disappeared before he was found. When she opened her eyes she was all alone. "That dream, was different." She put her hand on her forehead. "Maybe, it's trying to tell me something." She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning she didn't make her usual breakfast, she went to the freezer and took out some ice cream and scooped some into a bowl. _Last night…that dream._ She couldn't shake the feeling about that dream.

"Momo-san?" Someone walked into the kitchen and noticed she was outside her room. "Um, you should head out soon."

"Oh, OK." She walked back into her room with her ice cream and started getting ready. She found a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark green pants. She attached her pendant to her ribbon and made for the door. She didn't get to eat her ice cream so she stuck it in the freezer and would grab something when she got there. As she walked down the street she thought about cutting through the park, but when she made it there she saw Kish sitting in a tree and got scared. She ran in the opposite direction and through the city instead.

An hour later she made it. "There you are! Show time's in twenty minutes and you need to get into costume!"

"Don't worry about the costume." She walked into her dressing room and locked the door. "MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!" She transformed into her mew mew form and walked back out. "Done."

"OK…" Her manger just stared at her. This isn't the first time she walked on stage as a mew mew, she would usually become a mew mew for her birthday performances. "You know what to sing?"

"Yup." She said sighing. She walked up to the stage but didn't walk on just yet. She felt like crying but she couldn't. She took some deep breaths then started up the staps and on stage.

---- ---- ---- ----

Lettuce and Pudding stood in the back and waited. "I hope this works." Lettuce said already concerned.

"So do I. But we can't let her be sad at all." Pudding said with confidence. As Momo walked on stage they turned their attention in her direction. The music for A Thousand Words started to play.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

_A thousand words…_

As the music stopped, the crowd was dead silent. Momo had started to cry a little but she tried to go on. One of the musicians walked up to her. "You still want to go on?" She nodded. The music for Suteki Da Ne started to play. Momo wiped her tears away and prepared for the next song.

_kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni_

_oyoida kokoro_

_kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_

_hazunda koe_

_tsuki ga yureru kagami ni_

_furueta kokoro_

_hoshi ga nagare koboreta_

_yawarakai namida_

_suteki da ne_

_futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_ikitai yo_

_KIMI no machi ie ude no naka_

_sono mune_

_karada azuke_

_yoi ni magire_

_yumemiru_

_tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo_

_nagareta kokoro_

_hoshi ga yurete koboreta_

_kakusenai namida_

_suteki da ne_

_futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_ikitai yo_

_KIMI no machi ie ude no naka_

_sono kao_

_sotto furete_

_asa ni tokeru_

_yumemiru_

As the song stopped, she fell to her knees and broke down crying. Pudding and Lettuce acted quickly and found the fuse box to the stage lights. They opened it and shut them down. The stage was dark. They grabbed Momo's arms and taped her mouth shut. They also blindfolded her and stuck ear plugs in her ears. Momo tried to scream but she couldn't due to the duct tape. When the lights came back on, she was gone.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro had been searching for Kish all over the city but couldn't find him. "How hard can it be to find a boy with pointed ears in this place?" Mint started complaining.

"Usually he's easy to find." Ichigo responded, sort of. They started into the park and found him in a tree. "There he is." Ichigo started whispering so he wouldn't hear her. Mint and Zakuro looked into the tree and also saw him. They creped up behind him. Ichigo made it up the tree without him knowing and put her hands over his eyes.

"HEY! What's-" Ichigo put some tape over his mouth and pulled him down from the tree. Mint and Zakuro were there to catch them and quickly put the blindfold over his eyes.

"Great job!" Ichigo saw Pudding and Lettuce run into the park. "Just in time."

"Our plan was a success!" Momo started kicking and tried to scream. "To the spot!" They walked them over to the secret entrance and opened it up.

"You may want some time alone." They pushed them inside and closed the door and pressed their ears against it.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo stood up and removed the earplugs and the tape. "If this is a joke it's not-" As she removed the blindfold she saw Kish standing in front of her. He removed his blindfold at the same time she did. "Wha?" Momo couldn't move. She wanted to make for the door but she was frozen solid. As she looked around she saw the "stars" that surrounded them. "This is a little strange."

"Why were we brought here?" Kish finally came to his senses. "But, it does look a lot like…" His voice trailed off. Momo looked back at him.

"Like back on the island." She looked down at her feet. She was really scared that they were alone together. She started to cry a little bit again. "I'm sorry…" He looked back at her.

"Why?"

"Because, I lied to you." Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. "I was a mew mew. We've been fighting for a long time and-" She stopped for a moment, "I wanted to tell you, really I did! But, I was afraid." She started crying harder. Kish walked up to her.

"Momo-chan…" He knelt down in front of her and put one hand on her shoulder, "I don't care that you a mew mew. You're still the same Momo-chan that I met six years ago. The one I fell in love with." She looked up into his eyes and saw a kind of sincerity. He used his other hand to wipe her tears from her face.

"I never wanted this to happen at all." She started again. "I became a mew mew because I thought I could find you easier if I was. But it pushed us farther apart."

"No it didn't." He leaned in slightly but stopped when their faces were only centimeters away. "You did find me with you powers, your hope was successful." She looked surprised because he was right. He leaned in more and kissed her. More tears began pouring from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. After a few moments, they separated.

"Um, Kish. You know what today is?" He shook his head. Momo smiled. "Todays my birthday, it's also the anniversary of when we first met." (I'm sure most of you remember that she met him on her birthday. If not, look back to the prologue now or be devoured by rabid pink flamingoes.) Her tears weren't sad anymore, she was happy. "It's been so long since then." She looked off to the side. "But then again…"

"It has been a long time." He said in agreement. "I never kept track of the day we met at all." Momo still had tears run down her face and she jumped into his arms again and bawled her eyes out. "I don't want to lose you again!" Kish put one of his hands on her head and started stroking her hair.

"I won't leave you like that again. I'll protect you like I promised." His voice sounded serious and warm at the same time. "This time, I'll make sure of it." He wrapped one arm around her back and one under her legs and lifted her up. "I'll take you home."

"Ok." Momo leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. _It's not a dream at all._ She smiled. Without another word they disappeared.

IT'S DONE! I did this in one sitting too. It's so cute! Momo doesn't feel guilty anymore and she can finally stop hiding. There's more to come so watch out for the next chapter! See ya!


	9. How Much Longer?

Hey there everyone. Sorry about the inconvenience. This is the REAL chapter nine. In format from episode 41 of anime.

Chapter Nine: How Much Longer?

Momo was in very high spirits from her birthday. Her manager though keeps asking her where she disappeared to during the performance though. "NYA! I haven't felt this great since, I don't remember!" She yelled with a great big smile. The phone started to ring. She walked over and checked the caller ID. "Ryo?" She picked up the phone. "Yea, what is it?"

_"Momo, come to Cafe Mew Mew right away!"_

"Why would I do that? I don't work with you guys, remember?" She said with an irritated tone.

_"We need you for this one OK? Get here now!"_ He hung up.

"He's gone off the deep end hasn't he?" She put the phone down and grabbed her coat from the rack and walked over to the door. She slipped on her shoes and started out for the cafe. Ryo was already outside waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" He questioned. "You sure took your sweet time getting here!"

"Hey, I never said anything about coming right away you know." She said crossing her arms. "Let's just get this over with OK?" She walked passed him and into the cafe. She walked to the back and into the computer room with Ryo close behind her.

"Now, I believe that you've realized that the enemy's attacks are getting bolder." Ryo looked over at Momo. "I'm sure you've realized it too."

"Yes. They are getting a little crafty." _Well yea! everyone can see it dumb ass!_

"Good." She jerked her head in one direction so she wouldn't be facing him.

"Something suspicious is going on in Tokyo Bay." Keiichiro began. "We are observing an unprecedented number of Kimera Anima in and around the Bay."

"It'll be the end of Tokyo if they polluted the sea which we depend on to live." Ryo continued. "We must stop their plan before that happens." Momo sighed.

"Yea yea, stop their plans. I get the idea." Ryo glared at her.

"Momo, I know you usually take these things seriously, but why are you starting to sound like-" Mint began but was interrupted.

"Like it's all just a big joke?" Momo finished for her. "Well, its just that I get what we have to do. You don't have to explain it bit by bit you know..." Momo was a loner so she didn't really like listening to the others so much. But she does since they're friends, kind of.

"Um..." Lettuce began. Everyone turned their attention to her. "I wonder if there was a way that we could settle this without fighting." Momo nodded.

"I've actually been trying to find a way for that to happen Lettuce-chan." Momo looked at her feet as she spoke. "It's kind of hard though since they think that humans are bad and all."

"I seriously doubt theres a way to do that." Ryo explained crossing his arms.

"But they have feelings- they have hearts too!" Lettuce continued. "That's why I'm sure they could understand!"

"No." Zakuro said. "If we could settle this by talking, there wouldn't have been a reason to fight up to now."

"But, Zakuro..." Momo said, "...there is a way that it could happen. I know it."

"ENOUGH!" Ryo yelled and Momo jumped back. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU'RE A MEW MEW YET YOU FEEL SORRY FOR THE ENEMY! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE FIGHTING AGAINST YOUR TEAM MATES!" Momo glared at Ryo as tears came from her eyes.

"I never said I was going to be you team mate. I said I would help protect the planet and that's it. Besides..." Her eyes turned peach for a split second, "...YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She ran out of the room. She sat at a table in the cafe and decided to wait. "If it means going to the ocean, I might need some help."

---- ---- ---- ----

Moments later everyone exited the computer room and found Momo had waited for them. "Momo onee-san? Are you alright?" Momo looked at Pudding.

"Yea, I just can't stand Ryo is all." She heaved a heavy sigh. "He's too bossy."

"Well, you're just not use to him like we are." Mint added. "You've been in Tokyo for months but you've never really had to do the things that we have to do."

"Well, I'm not going to join you guys. I'm better off alone anyways." She started shaking a little. "But, if we're headed to the sea, I would need your help." They all stared at her.

"Why?" Ichigo wondered.

"I can't swim." Momo said bluntly. Everyone laughed.

"You're a third degree black belt, you can use your powers in multiple ways, and you've been a mew mew for more that six years. AND YOU CAN'T SWIM!?" Mint yelled out along with her laughter.

"I just never learned how is all." Momo looked down at her feet because of her embarassment.

---- ---- ---- ----

About an hour later they made it to the Bay. "Alright, we have two boats so we'll split into two groups."

"Don't put Momo and Ryo together, then they'll be fighting the whole time." Mint said and Momo nodded in agreement.

"Plus I wouldn't be caught dead with him anyways." She smirked at her remark.

"Not like I'd want you in my group anyways. Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo will search the Bay with me." Ryo remarked.

"Then I'll take Momo, Mint and Zakuro and head out to the sea." Keiichiro said.

"Make sure not to fall in the water Momo." Mint warned and saw an evil look in her eyes.

"If you push me off the boat YOU'RE DEAD!" Momo clenched her fist and had flames in her eyes, which made Mint kind of scared.

"Masha!" Ryo called out.

"What?" Masha came out of Ichigo's pocket.

"You look from above for any suspicious movements." Ryo ordered.

"Roger roger!" Masha flew away.

"Let's get moving." Momo remarked and jumped into one of the boats.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo watched over the side of the boat and held tightly to the side. "Oh man, why I ever agreed to this I'll never know." She sighed.

"Don't worry Momo onee-san!" Pudding shouted from the other boat. "Just have fun." Momo smiled a bit. The boats came to a stop.

"Our first priority is to check the sea." Ryo said standing up from his seat.

"You mean dive down and check from there?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right." Ryo said.

"But it's the middle of winter. We'll freeze to death!" Ichigo continued. Momo looked over the side again and looked into the water. She started shaking.

"Momo and Pudding will do it." Ryo said.

"WHAT!" Momo's leopard ears sprang from her head. "You're joking! I can't swim!"

"Never too late to learn." He said almost in a cocky tone.

"I HATE YOU!" Momo stood up and shouted.

"You'll be wearing these wet suits." Keiichiro held up the suits.

"Oh, well then..."

Momo and Pudding put their wet suits on and jumped in the water. "COLD!" Momo screamed when she started going under.

"Don't forget what you're suppose to be doing." Ryo siad from the boat. Momo didn't respond. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"Momo onee-san said she's not talking to you Ryo onii-san." Pudding answered for her.

"Let's get this over with Pudding-chan." Momo started deeper and deeper. Pudding followed close behind.

"Just make sure to report if you see anything." Once more, Momo said nothing.

"Momo onee-san, lookie!" Pudding was holding onto the fin of a dolphin. "This is so much fun!"

"Pudding, we're here to look for Kimera Anima." Momosaid watching Pudding swim back and forth. "But, that does look kind of fun..." Momo looked around and took in the scenery of the ocean floor. "It's so beautiful down here. I never expected Tokyo Bay to look like this." A school of fish started swimming by. "Wow, how cute!" Momo sighed. Since she'd never taken any chance in seeing the ocean before, she was caught up in the moment for a while. "It's such a beautiful world under here. I will protect this wonderful place no matter what the cost is."

"MOMO ONEE-CHAN!" Momo quickly turned around and saw a giant school of strange looking fish.

"What are those!?"

"It's a group of creepy fish!" Pudding responded.

"Those must be Kimera Anima!" Momo screamed.

---- ---- ---- ----

An alarm started going off on the boat. "What's wrong!"

"A huge group of Kimera Anima are swimming for the surface!" Pudding responded. Suddenly the Kimera Anima hit the surface and started jumping in and out. Momo and Pudding popped out of the water.

"This is bad!" Momo exclaimed.

"They changed the Mr. Fishes into Kimera Anima!" Pudding said.

"It's show time girls!" Momo said.

"MEW MEW PEACH!-"  
"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"  
"MEW MEW MINT!-"  
"MEW MEW LETTUCE!-"  
"MEW MEW PUDDING!-"  
"MEW MEW ZAKURO!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" All six mew mews transformed at once.

"Time to kick some ass!" Momo said. "RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" When Momo's attack hit a group of Kimera Anima, it barely did much. "What?" The others nailed them with their attacks but it only did the same. "There's too many!"

"Start the boat." Zakuro told Keiichiro. The boats started up and they retreated.

"Hey, Keiichiro, don't you think something odd is going on?" Ryo asked.

"Indeed. I can see the reason why they would send so many Kimera Anima to this empty place."

The Kimera Anima started to catch up. "At this rate we'll be in big trouble!" Momo said looking back. An alarm started going off.

"MASHA!" Keiichiro yelled.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Masha emitted a sort of warning then the signal died." He answered. Momo's leopard ears started to twitch.

"There's another Kimera Anima farther out to sea!" Everyone looked at her. "These are decoys!"

"Ok, Momo, come with me and Lettuce!" Ryo yelled and Momo looked at him like he was nuts.

"I said I'd never go with you!" She yelled back.

"You don't have a choice!" She sighed and jumped over to his boat. The other mew mews went with Keiichiro and left Momo, Ryo and Lettuce to draw off the swarm. "Which way?" Momo perked up her ears.

"That way!" She pointed to the left. They started to approach a giant whirlpool. "Houston, we have a HUGE problem!" Momo called out. A giant Kimera Anima jumped out of the water and created a giant wave under the boat. Momo, Ryo and Lettuce began to fall into the water. Lettuce had no problem swimming but as for Momo and Ryo. Momo was still concious but only for the moment.

"Momo-san! Shirogane-san!" She started towards them but the Kimera Anima blocked her way. "I don't have time to fight you right now! Please, move aside!" The Kimera Anima came at her. She prepared for a Lettuce Rush. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" When it hit directly the Kimera Anima swam away and towards Momo and Ryo. Momo's eyes started to widen and she tried to create a Peach Tornado. The monster grabbed her and she dropped her fans. "Momo-san!" Then it grabbed Ryo and dragged them farther down. "SHIROGANE-SAN!" Momo tried to get her fans back but they were too far. Lettuce grabbed them as she swam by and tried to return them.

_Lettuce-chan, can you hear me?_ Lettuce started to hear Momo's voice.

"Momo-san!" The color of the Kimera Anima started to change. It let go of Momo and Ryo. "Momo-san! Shirogane-san!" She tried to swim faster to catch them.

_Lettuce-chan, throw me my fans!_

"But, what if you can't catch them?" Momo grabbed Ryo's arm so he wouldn't go any farther.

_Just trust me!_ Lettuce nodded and put the fans together. She threw them at her with all she had. Momo was able to catch them easily. _RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!_ Momo created a giant air bubble around herself and Ryo. She started gasping for air. "That was a close one."

"Momo-san, are you alright?" Lettuce swam over.

"I'm fine." Momo created another air bubble. "This one will bring Ryo back to the boat." She pushed Ryo inside and it floated away. "Lettuce, you and I have to find that Kimera Anima and stop it!" Lettuce nodded and they were off.

"KU RYU SEN!" A giant current came out of nowhere. Pai then blocked their way.

"Please, get out of our way!" Lettuce said.

"If I said I wouldn't, would you kill me?" Momo looked a little surprised and him.

"Please, we want to protect the ones we care about!" Momo cried out. "We know that you have something important that your trying to protect! Something you would die just to keep safe!" Pai looked at her and saw that her eyes showed a sort of understanding. He tried not to look into them and got angry.

"There's no way you can compare us to you foolish humans!" He sent a bolt of lightning at her but she dodged it. Her picture (from the prologue) slipped out of her shirt.

"NO!" She grabbed it before it strayed too far. Lettuce came at Pai and they started going at it. Momo looked inside the picture and saw a drop of Mew Aqua. "No way." She looked at Lettuce. "LETTUCE-CHAN!" She turned from her fight to look at Momo. "Use this!" She threw her the Mew Aqua drop. There was a bright light as it reached her. When the light started to dim it showed Lettuce with her tail. "YES!"

"Thanks, Momo-san." Momo put hr hands behind her head and smiled. She pointed towards the surface and they both made their way up.

---- ---- ---- ----

The others were reaching the whirlpool. "That's..."

"I bet that's the enemy's real plan!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Something is in the center of the swirl!" Pudding said.

"I'll handle it." Zakuro readied her attack. "RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" She hit the object and the whirlpool began to disappear. The Kimera Anima came out of the water, and was even uglier than it was before (lol). Momo and Lettuce sprang out of the water.

"Lettuce! Momo!" Mint yelled.

"Lettuce-chan, tell the others to aim their attacks at me." Momo said.

"Why?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm gonna use the Berry Blast." She nodded and made her way over to the others. When she finally reached to boat she delivered the message.

"Momo's going to do the Berry Blast! We have to help." Everyone nodded and prepared.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Momo held out her fans and made a small tornado between them and caught the attacks. Ryo started to wake up and saw what she was doing. _Is that? Momo?_

"RIBBON BERRY BLAST!" She sent all that immense power at the Kimera Anima and it was defeated. Momo fell back into the water unconcious.

"MOMO-SAN!" Lettuce jumped in to retrieve her. "Momo-san?" Momo opened her eyes and smiled.

"I guess I should learn to control that much power huh?" She said half joking. They both started laughing. Ryo pulled up next to them.

"I don't think I'll be making you mad any time soon." He said teasing Momo a little.

"Too late for that." She splashed him a little.

"Hey!" Momo laughed even harder.

"Ok, let us up. The water is REALLY cold." Momo started shivering.

"Alright." He pulled them both into the boat. "Good job today."

"Yea, I've had better." Momo joked as they made for land.

* * *

There we go! It's a little different from the original copy I made yesterday but I lost it so I had to retype it. Big pain in the butt! I'll also have the next chappy posted in a min... 


	10. No More Secrets

HELLO TOKYO MEW MEW FANS! Why am I screaming? I don't know! Time to get down to business. This one takes place at the end of episode 44 and through episode 45.

Chapter Nine: No More Secrets

All six mew mews started into what seemed to be some sort of forest. There were cars and stuff that had roots growing through them. There were also buildings that had trees growing through them. "Talk about 'forest life', I think…" Momo said.

"I know that place!" Pudding said looking at one of the buildings. "It's a famous toy shop!"

"Really?" Momo looked around. "So, why would this part of the city be covered with so many trees?"

"Remember, this is the alien's doing." She looked at Zakuro and nodded.

"I know that, but…" Her ears started to twitch. "What the hell?"

Pudding's ears started twitching too. "A suspicious sound!"

"A Kimera Anima!" A giant bug came out of nowhere. Everyone shrieked. Momo quickly hit it with her left fan.

"That was scary!" Lettuce was still quivering.

"What was THAT?!" Ichigo yelled.

"A huge fly!" Pudding answered.

"It wasn't that tough." Momo was wiping the guts off her fan. "But really messy." Everyone just looked at her and were surprised she wasn't afraid.

"That means not only the plants but the insects got bigger too." Lettuce said, feeling concerned, Even Zakuro was scared.

"What was that?" Zakuro asked. Another giant bug came for them. Momo sliced it in two. The others almost fainted.

"I'll protect you." She wiped off her fan. "Man, you guys really get scared easily."

They kept walking on. They ran into some bugs and Momo exterminated them and they would press on and the process would go on and on. They had finally reached a tree and something was glowing inside it.

"That's the Mew Aqua?" Ichigo wondered.

"It's huge!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Looks like something is wrong." Zakuro said.

"I'll agree with you on that." Momo said in response.

"I wonder if it's real…?" Lettuce wondered.

"And we have to bring it with us? Aw man." Momo sighed. "This is gonna be a pain in the ass."

Masha popped up out of nowhere. "Ichigo, the aliens!"

"CRAP!" A bolt of lightning came from nowhere. "Watch out!"

Tart and Pai were in the tree in front of them. "Hehe, too bad." Tart snickered.

"YOU!" Momo screamed when she stood up. She felt a large pain in her leg.

"Momo onee-san! Are you OK?" Her leg was hit by Pai's attack.

"I'm fine. I can still fight." She regained her balance.

"This time we'll get the Mew Aqua!" Pai said.

"Yup, that's how it is." Tart added.

"I won't let you!" Zakuro attacked them but missed.

"Fuu Rai Sen!" Pai sent another lightning attack at them. They put up a shield.

"Tart, Pai! We won't let you have the Mew Aqua!" Ichigo screamed.

"Don't underestimate up!" Tart was really mad. He fused a Kimera Anima with the tree.

"No way! Is that possible?" Momo yelled. "The Mew Aqua…" She aimed her fans at the monster. "RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" But it just bounced off. "What?"

"What have you done? This might be the Mew Aqua. How could you turn it into a Kimera Anima?" Momo stared at Pai. MIGHT be?

"We can do something about that later." The Kimera Anima released something from its leaves.

"CRAP!" They prepared themselves for the worst. But nothing happened.

"What just happened?" Pudding asked.

"I don't feel any different." Momo felt just fine.

"Same here." Ichigo said.

"Strange, he seems so powerful, but…" Before Zakuro could continue, Lettuce fainted. "LETTUCE!"

"What just-" Mint fainted next. "MINT-CHAN!" Then Pudding.

"What's going on?" Ichigo questioned.

"This is bad." Momo said. She looked up at Pai and Tart. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"I know the oxygen in the air is necessary for humans," Pai began "but if the oxygen concentration is too high, they can't live."

Zakuro fell next. "What'll we do now?" Ichigo turned to Momo.

"I'm not sure." The Kimera Anima started picking them up and throwing them around. "THIS REALLY SUCKS!" Momo and Ichigo were the only ones left.

"Don't push yourselves ladies." Tart started taunting. "Even standing is difficult for you, right? Go ahead and fall down already!" Momo almost collapsed but held herself up.

"NO!" Her eyes started glowing slightly. "There's no way I'll lose to you! There's no way I'll let this world fall! The Mew Aqua won't belong to YOU!" Suddenly she was surrounded by flames.

"Momo-chan?" Ichigo became scared.

"As long as I'm here, you won't have this planet!" She aimed her fans at the tree. "RIBBON FLAME TORNADO!" The entire tree was in blue flames. All the mew mews were released. Ryo came out of nowhere and ran up to Ichigo. The Blue Knight also appeared. He stopped Momo before she had done much more. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"MOMO-CHAN!" She heard Ryo's voice and the flames disappeared. She looked back and forth between the Blue Knight and Ryo.

"Now this…is…" Momo fainted. The amount of power she released was a little much. The Blue Knight disappeared. The Kimera Anima wasn't gone yet.

"Ichigo! Attack it!" Ichigo nodded and prepared her attack.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

The Kimera Anima disappeared. Momo woke up moments later. "Are you alright?" Pudding was the only one who stayed since everyone else was scared that she was still, well…

"I'm fine." She sat up. "That's the third time I saw those flames."

"So, it's happened before?" Pudding tilted her head slightly.

"Yea, six years ago and the day before my birthday." She looked to see if she was burnt. "They seem to react with my feelings of anger and sorrow. When I have too much of these emotions, the energy is released. The worst of it is, I can't control it."

"Do you know it you CAN control it." She shook her head.

"I wish it was that simple." She looked back at Pudding who had concern written all over her face. "But don't worry. Everything's fine now. It's over for now."

---- ---- ---- ----

Kish was blissfully playing with the Mew Aqua he got from Momo. He still hasn't told Pai or Tart about it yet. "I never knew she had such power." He heard Pai and Tart talking some ways away.

"That was strange! Maybe there could be a way to harness it and use it to our advantage." Tart said.

"There must be a way. She isn't like the others, there's no doubt about that." Kish's eyes widened. "We have to capture her and extract that power from-" Kish pushed him over.

"Hey! Why'd you do-" He glared at Tart.

"I know who you're talking about!" They both stared at him for a moment. "If you ever try to hurt her, I'll destroy you both!" He seemed really mad.

"Geez, we weren't going to hurt her, we just wanted that energy of hers." Tart said in defense.

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T EVER TOUCH HER!" He stormed off.

"What's his deal about that girl?" Tart wondered. Pai squinted a little in his direction.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo started looking through some of her recipe books. "Maybe this kind, or this kind." She was looking for chocolate recipes since Valentines was coming. "Here!" She stopped at a certain recipe. "Lets see, hmm…I could probably make some changes to it."

"Momo-chan!" Momo jumped a little and her ears almost popped out when her manager burst in. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at recipes." He walked over to her and looked at the recipe she chose.

"You're gonna make that?"

"Yes." She was starting to get irritated. "I'm gonna make this."

"Who's it for?" She blushed a little.

"It's for my friends." She lied; she was going to make it for Kish. "I wanted to thank them for always being there for me." Sort of.

"Ok, I'll just leave you alone." He walked out the door. She sighed.

"Man, that was close. If he figured out I had a boyfriend he's start badgering me about him." That has happened before. Momo met this boy in a bookstore when she was looking for manga and they met and talked for a while and they left. He kept stalking her for a while and her manager thought she had a boyfriend and started being a royal pain. "I'll never live that down." She took out a peach printed apron from her rack and put it on. She rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

She roasted up some marshmallows till they turned golden brown. She then cut it open slightly and started making a space on the inside and filled it in with dark, milk, and white chocolate. She sealed the bottoms and dipped the marshmallows into more chocolate. "Those changes are really turning out to be really good." The original recipe wasn't really like what she had on paper. She placed each individual marshmallow that had been dipped already on a small tray with wax paper and stuffed them in the freezer. She found a heart shaped box resting on the table and examined it. "This one will do." She looked at the clock and it was REALLY late. "I guess I could continue tomorrow." She put most of the stuff aside and walked to her bedroom.

---- ---- ---- ----

The next day she decided to visit Café Mew Mew before she continued with her project. "Hi everyone!" Surprisingly, there weren't any customers.

"Hey Momo-san." Lettuce was the first to greet her. "What brings you here today?"

"I thought I would drop by and say hello. What's everyone up to?" She asked while she still had a smile before Ryo would come in and started getting on her nerves.

"Ichigo is making chocolate for Aoyama-san." Momo sighed.

"Yea, I figured she would." She put one hand behind her head. "Any success?"

"None so far. She did make something but it didn't turn out right." Lettuce said.

"I see. And how's everyone else?"

"Alright." She smiled. "Momo-san, about what happened during the last fight…"

"Don't worry Lettuce-chan." She tried to help her stop worrying. "That won't happen again. Trust me." Lettuce smiled and nodded. Momo couldn't guarantee that it won't happen but all she had to do was keep from going off the deep end. "I should probably get going. Valentines Day is getting closer." She made her way for the door. "Remember, don't tell Ryo about me and Kish."

"I won't." Momo smiled as she walked through the doors and headed home.

---- ---- ---- ----

She finished the chocolates later that evening. "There we go." She tried to arrange them so they'd all fit in the box. "I guess I made too many. Oh well." She covered the box and sealed it with a white ribbon. "I can't wait to give these to him." She stuck the box in the fridge to keep them from melting. She turned the lights off in the kitchen and walked to the TV room. She turned on her giant TV and plugged in a karaoke machine and played a particular song, Melodies of Life:

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life--love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by _

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky _

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings _

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

As long as we remember

---- ---- ---- ----

Kish was outside her window and heard her sing the song. "It's been a long time since you sang that, hasn't it?" He decided he was going to pay her a surprise visit tomorrow.

Morning had finally come. "Valentines always seem to come and go so fast, I hope today it lasts a little longer." She took the box of chocolates out of the fridge and put them into a bag. I hope he likes them. She walked out the door and started down the street. She didn't know where she was going to find him but she could at least try.

"Ohayo Momo-chan!" Momo heard someone call her name and her leopard ears popped out. She looked upwards and to her left and saw Kish standing on top of a building. "You know, this is the same place I first met Ichigo." He jumped down and landed right in front of her. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I haven't seen you in a while either." She said smiling. Happy Valentines Day!" Kish tilted his head. "It's a holiday for couples." Kish smirked.

"Is that so?" Momo nodded.

"I made you chocolate." She took out the box and held it out. "I made them for you."

"Aw, you're so sweet." She didn't mind if he teased her a little bit. "You're too good of a person Momo-chan." She blushed a little bit. Soon, her smile went away. "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Kish looked a little surprised.

"Sure." They started walking towards a small alley way and sat down.

"I've been thinking about this whole mew mew thing…"

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo started walking by when she heard Momo's voice. "…I'm not sure if I want to keep doing this." Her cat ears popped up and she hid herself quickly. She was a little ways away from where they were. _What's Momo-chan talking about?_

"I don't want to keep fighting anymore." She hugged her knees and kept her eyes fixed on his. "I don't think I can handle being a mew mew much longer." Kish's eyes started to look sympathizing.

"What will you do if you won't be a mew mew? You said that until this is over you'd keep fighting, right?" She was impressed that he remembered this.

"Yea, but I don't know how much more I can take. Your people use to live here on this planet but humans took it away from you. I know I'm suppose to fight for the humans, but I can't take this much longer!" She started to cry a tiny bit. Kish put one hand on her back.

"Momo-chan, what if you came with me?" She looked at him with wide eyes. Ichigo was caught off guard herself. "Come with me and I'll take you someplace where you don't have to fight anymore. It'll just be you and me." Her eyes started to sparkle a little.

"No more…fighting…at all?" She was hoping that she was hearing all this right.

"That's right, Momo-chan." She almost started to smile. Kish then wrapped both arms around her and hugged her. "Come with me and you don't have to fight anymore." His words sounded promising. Momo slowly nodded.

"I will."

"MOMO!" Ichigo appeared in the entrance of the alley and was really pissed. "How could you!? You promised to protect the Earth to the end and you say you're leaving!?" Ichigo's words began to scare her, and Ichigo's younger than her (well, Momo's a pretty sensitive person, kind of)! "She's not going with you!" Kish stood up and walked toward her.

"Is that so?" One of his dragon swords appeared in his hand. "She will come with me, no matter what." Momo listened to his voice and it started to sound a little scary. "If you're going to keep her here when I'm letting her come with me of free will, I won't let you do that. I WON'T LOSE HER AGAIN!" This struck multiple nerves inside her mind. Ichigo started to run away and Kish followed her.

"This isn't good!" She quickly came after them. Ichigo ran to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse (like in the anime), she was completely out of breath. Kish started to approach her. She took out her pendant and kissed it.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-" Kish knocked the pendant from her hand.

"I'll keep this." He said catching it with his other hand. Ichigo couldn't use her powers. "You and those mew mews are the only other obstacle keeping Momo and I from being together. I won't leave her again. MOMO'S MINE!" He prepared to attack her when…

"Leave Ichigo alone!" Masaya had arrived just in time. Momo arrived shortly after but stayed out of range.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo was happy to see him but was afraid he would get hurt. "Aoyama-kun, run away! It's dangerous!" Masaya took a moment to catch his breath.

"Ichigo, I won't run away." Momo tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"Masaya, you don't know what you doing." Ichigo was surprised she knew his first name.

"Yes I do."

"But Aoyama-kun, you could get hurt!" Masaya only smiled.

"I'm not scared. I want to protect you, Ichigo." Momo remembered what the Blue Knight would always say to Ichigo. _I was born to protect you… It can't be!_

"Fine! I'll finish you first!" Kish created an electric orb that he would use on Masaya. But Ichigo pushed him and he missed.

"Aoyama-kun!" Masaya was scraped on his arm. He started to glow with a blue light surrounding him.

"I knew it!" Momo screamed out. "Masaya's the Blue Knight!" Ichigo couldn't believe her ears, but it was true. Masaya became the Blue Knight.

"That's right. I can't forgive anyone who tries to hurt Ichigo. I'll protect her, even at the cost of my life." Momo looked at Kish and saw he was even angrier than with just Ichigo.

"So you're going to keep Momo away from me too?" He was mad. "Then you will die!" He came at the Blue Knight and they started banging their swords at each other. "Momo is mine! I'm going to take her with me!"

"I can't allow that." Momo watched the fight from her little spot but wanted to run away. He saw Masaya swing his blade a few times and cut Kish on his cheek.

"KISH-KUN!" He disappeared for a moment then came back. "Kish-kun, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Momo-chan." She didn't want him to get hurt. The Blue Knight jumped up and knocked Kish into the ground.

"KISH-KUN!" Ichigo never heard her call him that before, ever. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

"I'm fine." He repeated. The other mew mews arrived just in time.

"Ichigo! Momo! Are you alright?" Mint asked. Ichigo nodded and Momo nodded. Ryo looked at Momo.

"What are you doing?" Momo said nothing.

"You still haven't one yet." Kish said. "MOMO'S MINE!" He created another orb and sent it at the Blue Knight. He was hit directly and was blown back.

"AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo screamed. Everyone was a little off guard.

"Did she say…" Mint began "…the Blue Knight was Aoyama-kun?"

"She did." Lettuce replied.

"We have to help!" Pudding yelled.

"Wait!" Ryo stopped them.

"I offered to bring her someplace safe, where she would never have to fight again! But you won't let her go! She wanted to come but you all keep her here. Your no different from her parents!" Momo's eyes grew wide. He was right; her parents never let her have any freedom at all. The mew mews were practically doing the same. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO HER AGAIN!" He came at Masaya and started attacking him. He dropped Ichigo's pendant. She quickly grabbed it and transformed.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" He turned around but couldn't react fast enough to dodge it.

"KISH-KUN!" Momo screamed and tears started pouring from her eyes. Masaya sent him into the broken building and sent something to make the walls collapse. Momo took her pendant and transformed. She ran over to the building before it gave away. The flames returned to her.

"RIBBON FLAME TORNADO!" A giant sphere of wind and blue fire surrounded Kish and herself. The wind began to break apart the walls and roof. When the tornado disappeared they were unharmed.

"Momo-chan?" Ichigo blurted out. Everyone could see the tears that were streaming down her face. Ryo looked confused and mad.

"MOMO! Why would you protect HIM! He's the enemy!" She smiled slightly.

"Because, I love him." He was in shock. "Ryo, I've known him since I was little. I've loved him for that long. When we were separated I ran away from home just to find him. I made a promise to myself that I would find him and protect him with my life." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned away.

"Fine, do what you want." She thought he was going to scold her even more. "We don't need someone like you." Momo looked at the ground.

"You're saying she's worthless to you?" Kish spat at Ryo. "She's saved your sorry ass more than once and you never give her a break. You don't know how this affects her like I do."

"Kish." He took both her hands in his own.

"Momo-chan, I promised that when I found you, I'd make sure we would stay together this time. I won't lose the one I love." Momo started to smile again. "Do you still want to come with me?" Momo nodded.

"I do. But right now, we need to finish what we started. So I'll have to stay here a little longer." He smiled and sat up.

"I understand. When this battle is over, you and I will leave here together." She nodded showing she agreed. He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. "I'll see you later then, Momo-chan."

"Ok." He disappeared. Momo stood up and turned towards her friends. Once more, her smile was gone. "Everyone, I'm going to say this only once so listen carefully. I'm not going to fight form the sake of the world now; I'm going to make our dream come true. I've spent more than half of my life dreaming of the day we would be together. If anyone gets in my way…" she glared at all five of them "…then I'll destroy you!" She jumped out of sight.

"Momo onee-chan." Pudding almost started crying.

"Don't start feeling sympathy for her." Ryo hissed. "Mew mew or not, you can't trust her. Be on you guard." Pudding clenched her fists.

"I WON'T FIGHT MOMO ONEE-CHAN! I won't fight her, she's been through too much pain already!" Pudding was the only one who knew the whole story.

Momo went back to the alley since she left the chocolate there. "He didn't get to have any-" When she lifted the box it felt lighter. She opened it up and all the chocolates were gone and there was a note instead:

**Your cooking improved since you were a kid**

**I didn't have time to stay and share them with you**

**But you understand. I won't give up on you**

**Momo-chan.**

There was no other name on it but she knew whom it was from. "I'm glad." She put the box back in the bag and headed for home.

* * *

YAY! The chappy is done! I know I already posted one today but I just HAD to put this one up ASAP! It's so cute! huggles Kish plushie I'll see ya later! Please review! 


	11. Friend or Foe?

Me again! Sorry about before, but everything's fine now! Time to get on track!

Note: the following chapter is based from episode 48. If I was Momo, I would be SO happy!

Chapter Ten: Friend or Foe?

Momo was sitting in a tree in a small forest outside Tokyo. For the past while she's been avoiding the mew mews except during fights when she would suddenly appear, but for a short while. She picked a peach from one of the branches and started tossing it into the air. "Things have been a lot easier without them on my back." The peach landed on her face. "OW!" She started rubbing where she got hit. "No wonder I hate big fruit." She climbed a little higher in the tree and stared at the sky from an opening in the leaves. "It's a nice day out, but still kind of chilly." She didn't mind the cold much though. She couldn't stop thinking about being a mew mew though. She was still wondering if she was going to stay one or if she would give it up.

"Momo-chan!" Momo's leopard ears popped up and one moved to the side. When she turned around, she hath been glomped (in my terms)! "Got ya!" Kish tried to get her from behind but instead, the closest he got was the side.

"NYA!" Momo screamed as she fell from the tree. She grabbed a branch above the ground. "Phew, you know I hate it when you do that!" She was sort of giggling to herself inside though.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help it." Momo and Kish have been spending more time together that usual since Momo doesn't hang around town so much. "I seriously thought I had you this time."

"Don't forget I have sensitive ears." She said crossing her arms and smirking. "So you can't win."

"Oh well." He sat next to her on the branch and hugged her. "It's easier to do it this way anyways." He started stroking her hair and she felt like she was melting in his arms.

"I guess that either way, I'm sort of like a cat like Ichigo is." Her eyes became sad. "Ichigo…"

"You're still thinking about being a mew mew?" Kish asked feeling a little concerned.

"Yea, I'm just not sure what to do is all." She leaned back a little bit and fell backwards. Luckily she was hanging from the branch a little bit before back flipping and landing on her feet. "I mean, like it or not Ichigo's my cousin, but she acts like she's my mother." She looked at the ground. Kish jumped down from the branch and landed next to her.

"You don't work with them anymore, you do things your own way now." He said putting one hand on her shoulder. "Remember, you make your choices. They can't." She smiled a little bit.

"You're right." She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You always know what to say, Kish-kun." His face turned red when she called him that. Kish suddenly thought of something.

"Momo-chan." He turned her so she was facing him directly and put both hands on her shoulders. "What if you joined our side?" She was in shock.

"You want ME to join you?" She repeated. "But… I don't…I'm not sure."

"Momo, if you help us, then we'll be able to make things smoother." He started to sound serious. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." He suddenly sounded a little softer. Momo stared into his yellow eyes and felt like she was being hypnotized. She then nodded her head.

"OK." A great big smile appeared on Kish's face. "I'll do it for you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I want this to end as fast as possible." He moved one hand from her shoulder to her cheek.

"It should end soon." He leaned in slightly and kissed her. Momo started to feel warm in her heart, it must be because they really care for each other more than the others knew about. After a short moment, they separated.

"Kish, what you said at Christmas, about how we are more like you than human…" She started looking in different directions as she spoke, "…is that true?"

"Yes." That was the only thing he had to say. She smiled a little more.

"Good." She took the other hand that was still resting on her shoulder and held it in both her hands. Her ears suddenly started twitching and she jerked her whole body around. "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Kish responded. Momo closed her eyes and kept her ears open.

"They're here." And by they, she meant the mew mews.

"I have an idea." She turned back around.

"I'm listening."

---- ---- ---- ----

"Ryo! Look here." Keiichiro was monitoring something that seemed to be Mew Aqua. Ryo came over and took a look. "There, you see it?"

"Yea, it's Mew Aqua alright." He saw something else on the screen as well. "Look there." He pointed to a little dot headed for the signal. "Could it be her?"

"It's possible." They both watched her dot get closer and closer. "EVERYONE!" All the mew mews and Masaya gathered around them. "We just got a signal from a Mew Aqua." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"The last Mew Aqua?" Ichigo asked in response.

"That's right. The signal just came up, and Momo is already on her way there to claim it." Everyone jumped back.

"Momo-chan?" Ichigo gasped. "But what would she be doing out here?"

"She must be after the Mew Aqua for some reason." Ryo answered. "And after what happened a while ago, she must be using it for her own gain."

"Then we'll have to act fast." Zakuro said. "We must stop her."

"But, Momo onee-san." Pudding sighed.

"Pudding," Ichigo looked down at her and saw that she didn't want to fight her. "We have to, no matter what." She slowly nodded.

"So, where is it?" Mint wondered.

"There." Keiichiro pointed to a strange looking mountain.

"That looks scary!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Don't let Momo or the aliens get to the Mew Aqua first so fight hard!" Ryo shouted for encouragement.

"We should be cautious about Momo though, she can use our power against us." Mint added and everyone agreed. Without another word the small group made for the mountain.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo was walking up the mountain casually. "I hope Kish knows what he's doing." She started jumping onto some of the ledges and looked out into the forest and saw the others. "There they are."

"They coming?" Kish same out of nowhere. "Can you see them?"

"Yea." She pointed to the mouth of the mountain path. "They're on they're way to find the Mew Aqua. They took the bait." She smirked.

"Do you want to take Ichigo or should I?" Momo didn't answer for a moment.

"No, I'll take her boyfriend." She grabbed her pendant. "I want him to know my pain." She kissed the pendant and prepared to transform. "MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

---- ---- ---- ----

The others could see the light from Momo's location. "She must be transforming." Zakuro responded. "That means she must be in a fight."

"Or worse." Lettuce added.

"We can't start worrying about her." Ichigo said. "We have to keep moving."

"I'm starting to wonder why the Mew Aqua would be in a place like this." Lettuce said. "Why would it be here?"

"Not sure." Ichigo responded. She suddenly began to wonder. _Could it be, the Mew Aqua Momo gave to Kish?_ After a while, it seemed like they weren't getting too far on the path. "How far away IS the Mew Aqua?"

"It seems pretty far." Mint said. Suddenly the sky became darker. "Wha? Is it going to rain?" Masha popped out of Ichigo's pocket.

"Ichigo! Alien! Alien!"

"They're here!" Pudding screamed. Ichigo began to feel concern. _So it is Kish then._ The ground started shaking.

"An earthquake?" Lettuce asked.

"The sky!" Zakuro yelled.

"Then that means…" Everyone started to panic as the quaking got stronger.

"Ichigo! We have to hurry!" Zakuro said. Ichigo nodded and reached for her pendant.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"

"MEW MEW MINT!-"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!-"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!-"

"MEW MEWZAKURO!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" All five mew mews transformed. Masaya, of course, became the Blue Knight. The ground started to shake even more and started to break apart.

"LOOK OUT!" Mint screamed. Suddenly the ground started separating everyone. Ichigo in one direction, mint in another, Pudding and Lettuce another way and so on. Ichigo started to fall off her platform.

"Ichigo!" Masaya jumped over to her and helped her before she fell. The ledge broke off and Masaya started falling.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo screamed as she watched him fall into the dark void below.

---- ---- ---- ----

"Masaya! Can you hear me?" Masaya was lying face down on a lonely platform. "Good, you're waking up." As he opened his eyes, Momo was knelt down next to him.

"Momo-san?" He asked as he sat up. "What happened?"

"Well, you fell a long way, lets leave it at that." She answered smiling. "You alright?" He nodded.

"I'm fine." Momo smirked a little bit.

"Momo-san?" She stood up.

"I want to destroy you myself." She aimed her fans at him and released a huge tornado and trapped him in a giant sphere. "I told you if you got in my way, I'd destroy you. Remember that?" She quirked one of her eyebrows.

"Why are you doing this?" Masaya tried to break the sphere but failed.

"Why?" Momo repeated. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kish appeared next to her and placed on hand on her shoulder. "What took ya?"

"No real reason." He said smirking. "By the way, the Mew Aqua…" He took out the Mew Aqua and showed it to Masaya. "I've had it all along."

"So it was a trap!" He yelled.

"Sort of." Momo chimed as she started swaying back and forth. "I gave that to him months ago."

"And here's a bonus: Momo's no longer playing for the humans. She 's helping us now." Kish said almost laughing.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo was looking around at the sudden change around her. "Where am I? Aoyama-kun!" She started walking hoping she would find a way out. "Aoyama-kun!" She found a small glowing light and found it was projecting something. It was showing Masaya, Momo, and Kish. "Wha? What's she doing?"

"Soon, you'll understand." The wind creating the sphere gained speed.

"AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo screamed hoping he could hear her. Nothing. _Aoyama-kun._ She started focusing her energy into the light and tried to concentrate.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo kept making the wind gain speed. "Momo-san! Why are you doing this!" Masya repeated. Momo's expression looked a little aggravated.

"You don't know what it's like to grow up alone." She began. "All my life I was never able to make friends, because my parents always had me locked up in the house. I was never able to leave!" Her eyes seemed a little bigger because they were filling with tears. "Kish was my first and only friend! They took him from me. They will neer forget what I did to make them remember their wrong."

"You didn't-" Masaya couldn't finish.

"I didn't' kill them." She responded. "I could have, but didn't. I ran away to look for him. When I came here and finally found him, everyone told me I couldn't see him, unless I was to fight him." A tear started down her face. "I can't take this anymore!" She aimed her fans at him and prepared another attack. A strange light came from nowhere. "WHAT THE?!" Ichigo began to emerge from it. "ICHGIO!"

"Aoyama-kun! Are you alright?" She yelled before reaching the platform.

"Ichigo." Masaya was able to say before the sphere disappeared and dropped him. Kish came at her and knocked her backwards and pinned her to the ground.

"I won't hesitate in destroying you Ichigo." Her eyes grew fearful. "you should have seen this coming." His dragon swords appeared in both his hands and here aimed straight at Ichigo.

"KISH!" Momo screamed as Masaya started glowing as he returned tot eh form of the Blue Knight. He turned around and noticed what was happening.

"Get away from Ichigo!" He screamed as he came at him. They started to fight.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo couldn't do anything but watch as they fought.

"Too bad." Momo said. "I was hoping this would end quietly."

"YOU!" Ichigo pointed at Momo. "You did this!"

"Guilty." She said smiling.

"Strawberry bell!" Ichigo grabbed her bell and prepared to attack.

"Go ahead!" Momo shouted. "You know I can send it back at you!" Ichigo knew this and lowered her bell. "You see Ichigo, against me, you can't win. You know that." Masaya started resonating a strange blue light. Momo turned her attention to Masaya and became a little bit scared. _Is that like me? When..._

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Her thoughts were broken when Ichigo sent an attack at her. Momo got hit head on and was sent backwards. She hit her head on a rock as she flew backwards and was knocked out. Kish saw what Ichigo did.

"MOMO-CHAN!" He broke his concentration and was forced backwards. More of the blue light surrounded Masaya. Kish made his way over to Momo and started shaking her slightly. "Momo, wake up!" She started to open her eyes.

"That hurt!" She yelled rubbing her head. Masaya began releasing a massive amount of energy and the sky started changing. "What's going on?" The other four mews arrived.

"We have to put up a sheild!" Zakuro yelled and the mew emws got into position and were surrounded by a colorful light (only thing I thought of).

"Momo, it's dangerous here. Come on." Kish picked her up and they disappeared. When the energy disappeared, the only ones still there were the mew mews and Masaya.

"That was incredible!" Pudding remarked.

"What on Earth just happened?" Mint wondered.

"Ichigo?" Everyone turned and noticed Ichigo wasn't in their group.

"Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo was at Masaya's side. He seemed to be knocked out by the blast. He started to wake up. "Aoyama-kun, I'm so relieved." He tried to sit up.

"Ichigo, what happened to me?" He asked.

"It's alrigth now. Can you stand?" Ichigo helped Masaya to his feet.

"I'm relieved. Everyone's safe." Lettuce said running over to Ichigo and Masaya. Everyone stared into the giant crater created from the explosion. Pudding just realized Momo wasn't with them.

"Where's Momo onee-san?" She asked looking around. Ichigo wore a sad face.

"Momo is..." She turned to everyone and sighed. "...Momo is now on the alien's side." Everyone gasped.

"You're kidding!" Mint yelled out.

"But I never thought Momo-san would ever do that!" Lettuce said.

"I don't know why she changed, but she's not working with the enemy. She can't be trusted, EVER!" Ichigo said. Pudding looked down at her feet.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo stared into the crater. "He made THAT?" She was too impressed. "That's just scary!" She suddenly received a mild shock from behind and fell to the ground. Pai was behind it.

"You didn't even try to stop that mew mew?" He questioned. Kish glared at him.

"I don't need to!" He knelt down and checked to see if she was still conscious. "She's not fighting us anymore." Pai wasn't buying this.

"I'm sure it's a lie."

"It's not!" He yelled back. The pupils in his eyes were narrower than before. Momo touched his hand (so she's still conscious).

"It's OK." She said smiling. "He doesn't trust me since he doesn't know."

"That's right. You're on our side now." Kish helped Momo to her feet. "Well, now he knows."

"I guess you're right." She looked at the crater again.

"So it's him then." Kish said.

"Who?" Momo asked.

"The Blue Knight." He replied. "He's our savior."

* * *

And she's finished another one! kicks a soccer ball into a goal YEA! confetti falls everywhere I know, that was random. I'll see ya later. BYE BYE! 


	12. The Awakening

If I had to be a cookie, I'd be a semi-sweet chocolate chip one. Semi-sweet since sometimes I'm kind of nice and kind of bitter, in some weird sense. I'm also really hyper. NYA! starts typing random things I like pie! I'm a Capricorn! I'm a ram though I think I'm a monkey for the Chinese zodiac! I've had four anime boy crushes! I'm a Phantom of the Opera fanatic! stops Pretend that didn't happen OK? This chapter takes place with episode 49.

Chapter Eleven: The Awakening

The sign for Café Mew Mew read closed even though all the girls were there and had already prepared for opening. "Vacation?!" All five girls shouted at once.

"We're taking a short vacation from the shop for a little while." Ryo said. Ichigo stepped forward slightly.

"Wait a second. What's going on?" Ichigo demanded.

"Please explain." Mint said.

"What she said." Pudding began. "If I can't get any tips, I'll have some trouble." Ryo had trouble written all over his face.

"Come." Ryo said moving toward the computer room. Keiichiro motioned for the girls to follow. All five girls walked inside. "This is the same energy response that occurred at Omotesando and Sumida River." Ryo explained. "It's being observed over various places in Tokyo. The difference between this case and the previous ones is that even though there is a response, a definite phenomenon hasn't occurred yet. The response grows day by day."

"In other words…" Zakuro began but stopped.

"Something big might happen soon." Ryo finished. Mint looked at Zakuro and back at Ryo.

"You mean the decisive battle is coming?" Mint asked.

"That might be it." Ryo responded.

"If you look at the series of movements, I don't think the aliens are plotting this." Keiichiro said.

"We'll have to be prepared soon." Ryo said.

"Before that we thought it would be good if you took a break from the shop and get refreshed." Keiichiro said. "If we had more power… you wouldn't have to do these things…" Everyone was silent.

"It's been a while…" Zakuro said. Ichigo turned to face her. "It's been a while… An entire day off."

"Now that you mention it…" Ichigo said turning back to face Ryo and Keiichiro, "…it's been busy here for a while.

"It really has been." Lettuce agreed.

"I'll take you up on your offer and have a peaceful time." Mint said.

"Alright! I'm going to play till I drop!" Pudding shouted cheerfully.

"But remember," Ryo began again "Momo is still out there. Keep your eyes open." Everyone nodded in agreement.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo was in her bedroom preparing for her next concert. As always she would pick the songs and start practicing them over and over making sure there weren't any mistakes.

"That should be enough for now." She looked at her watch and stared at the second hand just go tick-tick-tick. "I still have some time left." She was practicing Key of the Twilight (from .hack//SIGN). She chose this because Kish had explained what was going to happen. "This could be my last performance here. I better make it worth while."

---- ---- ---- ----

Kish, Tart, and Pai appeared somewhere in the city. Pai seemed pretty irritated. "What is the meaning of this Kish?" He just slightly turned his head and smiled.

"What do you mean?" He joked.

"You said the Blue Knight is our savior." Pai answered.

"I have a proposal for the two of you." Kish said and Pai and Tart just looked at him.

"Proposal?"

"Instead of waiting for Deep Blue's awakening…" He smirked slightly, "…I was thinking we should take the power of the Blue Knight. You've seen when he unleased his energy. His power is serious. If we use it, we'll be able to restore our home planet without Deep Blue." Pai and Tart seemed interested. "So, what do you say?"

"Kish, you understand what you're saying right?" Pai answered sounding concerned.

"That's right." Pai was in shock. "Tart, what are you going to do?"

"Sure, I'll help." Tart said.

"Tart!" Pai shouted.

"If what Kish says is true, we can revive our planet!" Tart said sounding hopeful. "What about you Pai?" Pai just glared at Kish. Kish glared back.

"No matter what I will follow Deep Blue-sama to the end!" Kish wasn't too surprised by his reaction.

"I was thinking you'd say that." He said in response.

"I still don't trust that girl." He was talking about Momo. "She's one of them, she can't be trusted." Kish started to build up a lot of steam.

"Why can't you trust her?" He didn't yell like Pai thought he would. "She would never lie to anyone. I know her better than anyone else on this planet!"

"That won't stop me from destroying her." Pai spat out. Kish's eyes widened. Pai disappeared.

"Kish?" Tart was beginning to worry a little bit. "Are you alright?" He had worry and concern all over his face.

"Tart." He finally said. "I'm going to pick up Momo-chan now." Tart just nodded and they disappeared.

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo walked onto the stage wearing a sunset colored sleeveless shirt and an ocean blue skirt. Her hair was up in a bun and tied back with a silver ribbon. She walked up to the mic and listened to the crowd cheer for her. The music for Key of the Twilight started to play. She tapped her foot to the tempo and waited for her entrance:

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now fly me there_

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind_

_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth_

_Consolations, be there_

_In my dreamland to come_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

_I believe in fantasies invisible to me_

_In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign_

_To the door of mystery and dignity_

_I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun_

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

_to the land of twilight_

The crowd began to cheer as the music began to fade. Momo smiled and raised the mic into the air. _"I really had fun staying here in Tokyo for the past months."_ She began. _"I've just had so much fun here and, after all it is my second home."_ The crowd started laughing. _"No seriously, my mom was from Japan. But you know, the best part about coming here was that I found what I was looking for."_ Kish and Tart appeared back stage and right in the middle of her speech.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Tart questioned. "Why would she be in a place like this?"

"Because, she goes to places like this when she's performing." Kish answered. He peeked onto the stage and saw Momo standing there.

"_You know, when I was a kid, I never had any friends at all. My parents would always say I wasn't allowed outside so I couldn't make any friends. But that changed when I turned nine. There was a boy who arrived on the island I lived on. He helped me leave the darkness and led me into the light for the first time in my life."_ Tart peeked out and couldn't believe his ears.

"What's she talking about?" He wondered. Kish said nothing.

"_He taught me many things during our time together, things I had never known before. He gave me a kind of courage I never felt ever in my life. On our last day together we went to a festival. There was a karaoke set up there and I was afraid to go up. But he said I should, he said I'll be fine. This next song, is the one I sang for him that night."_ The music for Melodies of Life began to play (for those who don't remember, it's from Final Fantasy 9).

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life--loves lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by _

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky _

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings _

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and…_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember_

Kish took one of his dragon swords and hit the fuse box (should have seen that coming, lol!). The stage was pitch black. Momo felt someone grab one of her hands and led her off the stage. "Kish, I know it's you."

"I know." He replied. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"Pai might be looking for you. He might try to hurt you." He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to get hurt." She started to blush slightly.

"Alright, we got your girlfriend. Let's go find the Blue Knight." Tart butted in.

"Why go find Masaya?" Momo asked.

"We're going to take his power." Tart replied. "If we're successful, we'll be able to reclaim the planet." Momo looked both afraid and confused. "You'll help us, right?" She was shocked that Tart would ask that since she thought he didn't trust her. She nodded.

"I'll do my best." Momo said smiling. "Can we go somewhere brighter? This kind of scares me." Kish took her hand and all three of them disappeared.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo was walking down the side walk when her cell phone started to ring. "Yes? Aoyama-kun's mother? Yes… no… no… WHAT! Aoyama-kun is missing?" Ichigo was in shock. "I'll go look for him, don't worry." She quickly hung up and her walk turned into a sprint. _That's why he didn't answer. Where could he be?_ Momo was in a nearby tree and was watching Ichigo run by.

"Looks like the little keneko lost her boyfriend." Momo snickered. "I bet I can find him." She stood up from the branch and jumped away. Masha popped up out of her pocket.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Momo is near! Momo is near!" Ichigo's eye's widened.

"She might be after Aoyama-kun! We have to find him first!" Ichigo said and started running faster. Moo jumped out of nowhere and landed right in front of Ichigo.

"And where do you think you're going?" She said crossing her arms.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ichigo said reaching for her pendant. Momo was already transformed. She decided to let Ichigo transform to make it more interesting. "You're not going to knock my pendant out of my hand?" She asked.

"Nah, if I did, then it wouldn't be fun." Momo said with a little laughter in her voice.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Everyone's pendants began to respond to her transformation. Pudding was the first to notice. She looked at her pendant and found it was glowing. "Is Ichigo one-chan in trouble?" Her brothers and sister look at her and start feeling concerned. "I have to leave for a little while, but I'll be back." Pudding grabbed her pendant and ran out the door.

"Mint noticed her pendant was glowing too. "Ichigo!" She picked it up and ran to the gate to her mansion and started down the street.

Zakuro was next. "So, she's back." She was in the city so she just had to reach the location. Lettuce was with Ryo when she noticed her pendant was glowing.

"It must be Momo." Ryo responded. "You should probably go search for Ichigo, since she might be a target." Lettuce nodded and ran to the door. Before she left she turned around and gave Ryo a warm smile. Ryo returned the smile and Lettuce was off.

Whitle the mew mews were on their way to help Ichigo, Kimera Anima began to appear in the city. They had no choice but to fight them. Pudding didn't stop running to help Ichigo though. Surprisingly, no Kimera anima tried to block her way so she was able to get there faster. Ichigo was lying on the ground out of breath.

"It's amazing how I have all this crazy energy huh?" Momo said. "It's the energy for revenge." Ichigo just stared at her with that 'you've lost your mind' look.

"What are you talking about!" Ichigo screamed.

"You'll see." Momo answered. "Soon, you'll know how it feels to lose the one person you love the most, like I did." She aimed her fans at her younger cousin and prepared to attack.

"MOMO ONEE-SAN!" Momo lowered her fan when she heard Pudding's voice. "Please, don't hurt Ichigo one-chan! She's your cousin isn't she? You're family!"

"She acts more like my mother than my cousin Pudding." Momo said. "She sounds like her, acts like her, dare I go on?" Momo's eyes seemed to have lost most emotion in them. "In other words, she IS her!" She pointed her fan at Ichigo again. Pudding ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Please! Don't hurt her!" Momo tried to shake her off but failed. "Momo one-san, you say that you've never ha a real family who ever understood you! We want to know more! If you tell us more about you, then we can be your family!" Momo's eyes began to soften slightly and a tear came from her eye. She lowered her arm.

"It's too late!" Her eyes began to burn with pain and fury and was able to have Pudding release her arm. "Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't understand!" Momo jumped out of sight. Pudding turned her attention to Ichigo.

"Ichigo onee-chan! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Pudding-chan." Ichigo was able to sit up right. "We have to find Aoyama-kun, he might be in danger!"

"_Ichigo? Can you hear me?"_ Keiichiro's voice was heard in her pendant.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"_Kimera Anima have appeared all over the city! You have to hurry!"_ The transmission ended.

"I guess Aoyama onii-chan will have to wait." Pudding said to Ichigo.

"We still have to try Pudding." Ichigo said. "I also still believe there's some good in Momo. We just have to find it." Ichigo made it to her feet and helped Pudding up. "Let's go!" They started into the city.

---- ---- ---- ----

Masaya walked toward a shrine somewhere in the city. "I finally found you." Masaya's eyes grew wide when he heard Kish's voice. Kish and art both appeared in front of him and knelt down in front of him. "I came to serve you, Blue Knight." He sounded serious at first but then smirked. "Just kidding." Masaya began to back away in fear. Momo jumped in his way.

"Just where do you think you're going, Masaya?" He jerked his head and saw Momo standing there with her arms crossed. "We don't want you to leave so soon. The party's about to start." Kish and Tart stood up.

"I'm taking your spirit." Kish raised one of his hands and it started to glow. Masaya started glowing as Kish tried to take his spirit.

"Ooo. What a pretty color." Momo's eyes began to sparkle.

"You like it?" Tart moved next to her.

"Yea, I like that color."

"So, Momo is it?" Momo nodded. "What you said at that place earlier, before Kish cut the power…" His voice trailed off for a short moment. "…was all that true?"

"Yes."

"You know. Six years ago, when we found Kish wandering around this planet, he really looked worried about something." Momo looked at Tart and seemed interested in his stary. "When we asked him what was wrong he said 'I have to find her! She could get hurt!' We asked him who he was talking about and he mentioned your name."

"He did?"

"Yea. He said that he wouldn't stop till he found you. But when he couldn't find you anywhere he started to get the feeling you were dead. When he came here to Tokyo and we had to put our plan into place, he started to like your cousin." Momo was in shock. "He only liked her because she sort of reminded him of you. When he found out you were in the city he was really happy." Momo started to feel happy that Kish tried to find her when she left home, that meant that he did return to her home to retrieve her. "You have a pretty good singing voice you know?"

"Thanks." Momo started blushing.

"His spirit won't come out!" Kish yelled.

"What's going on?" Momo and Tart said in perfect unison. Masaya started glowing with the same blue light which he has as the Blue Knight. Kish pulled his hand away.

"What just happened?" Momo asked. Masaya began to fall to the ground. Kish knelt down beside him.

"I don't get it…"

"Why don't we just take this guy?" Tart asked. "We can't do it now, but there has to be a way to take his spirit. We will save… our home planet." Momo looked at the youngest alien and he almost reminded her of Pudding.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo and Pudding came running toward them from the entrance to the shrine. They stopped to catch their breath since they were running all the way.

"Ichigo." Kish said under his breath. Momo just stared at her cousin.

"Don't touch him!" Ichigo said. "I said: 'Don't touch Aoyama-kun!'" Kish jumped up and started to back away. Momo could tell she was a really mad so she backed up a little herself. Ichigo ran over to Masaya's side. Pudding just stood there and stared at Momo. Suddenly, Masaya started glowing.

"What's happening?" Momo started to feel scared. She could see Masaya turn into the Blue Knight then turn back and forth. Suddenly a giant light shot into the sky and started calling for the last remaining Mew Aqua in Tokyo. "What's this?" Momo put her fans together and held them out to make a shield. When the light disappeared, there was a strange mist surrounding the Blue Knight.

"Ichigo!" Mint ran up to Ichigo with the others close behind. "What's happening?" They could see Masaya's silhouette in the giant cloud. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing a bright red. The mist began to disappear, revealing a strange figure standing before them.

"I am known as Deep Blue." Momo's eyes widened. _This is Deep Blue? It was Masaya all along?_ "I will become the ruler of this planet." Momo started shaking. She was really afraid now. _What have I done?_

* * *

I am done now, the next chapter will be in progress so don't fret. So, if I was a type of cake, I'd be a Moon Drop Honey cake. Please don't ask why, because it's a mystery. anyways, I gotta get crackin'. Bye Bye! 


	13. My Will

Hello! Sorry about my randomness in the last chapter, but I just had some soda and I'm HYPER! starts bouncing off the walls SUGAR! someone throws a Kish plushie chases MINE! Kish KAWAII (cute)! Anyways, did you know that kawaii means cute, kowai means scary, and kowaii means beans and rice? (LOL!) My friend taught me that. She's as random as I am. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME ICHIGO-CHAN! PHAIL! The chapter you are about to see is based off of episode 50.

Chapter Twelve: My Will

"**I am known as Deep Blue." Momo's eyes widened. **_**This is Deep Blue? It was Masaya all along?**_** "I will become the ruler of this planet." Momo started shaking. She was really afraid now. **_**What have I done?**_

Momo fell to her knees. "I can't believe what I just did." She was in a deep state of shock.

"This has to be a lie." Ichigo said not believing her own ears. "There's no way Aoyama-kun is Deep Blue." Everyone was in shock at Masaya's transformation, sum more than others. Pai had just appeared and had seen the whole thing. "Aoyama-kun, it's me. Ichigo. You remember, right?" Momo looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo." She finally said. "That's not Masaya. Not anymore." Momo started to feel extreme guilt now. She thought that taking Masaya away from Ichigo would make her understand what Momo went through for a long time, but her revenge wasn't as she had hoped. Pai knelt down next to Deep blue.

"Deep Blue-sama, you've finally shown your natural form to us." He said. "This is a moment we have been waiting for." Ichigo started trembling.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Momo said quietly.

"There's no way Aoyama-kun is Deep Blue!" Ichigo screamed.

"Stop this!" Mint yelled. "Ichigo was really happy that Aoyama-kun was the Blue Knight. I can't believe he's Deep Blue as well." Momo couldn't move. She could feel her whole body freeze. Her muscles started to feel tight and her heart started racing.

"Momo-chan." Kish knelt down next to Momo. "Are you alright? You don't look too good." Momo couldn't find any words to say. Her throat became tense. "Say something."

"What have I done?" She repeated. "Why did I do this?" tears started building up in her eyes.

"The three are one." Pai said and Momo jerked her head in his direction.

"What are you saying!" She finally shouted. "How can they be the same person?!"

"They were all parts of Deep Blue-sama." He answered. "I wouldn't expect YOU to understand. You're like the rest of them."

"Parts?" Zakuro repeated.

"Yes." Pai said. "Deep Blue-sama's spirit lives within the DNA of this planet's humans, and humans inherited the long dormant spirit. Then, when the spirit tried to wake up, there was no medium in which he could awaken. Until now only the closest to human of Deep Blue-sama's three spiritual body parts, Aoyama and the Blue Knight, have appeared. Meanwhile, Deep Blue-sama's true spirit existed in an alternate dimension and called us here from our home planet. But now Deep Blue has awakened. The other two spirits are no longer useful to Deep Blue and have been erased forever."

"No way." Ichigo still couldn't believe her ears.

"But…" Pai added. "…I noticed the same power come from you." He pointed at Momo. "You seem to have been an extra source of power that was separated from Deep Blue-sama. That's why whenever you're angry, you release tremendous power." Momo looked at her hands. _The Flame Tornado…_ "Yat the power rests within such a weak little girl." Kish pointed his blades at Pai.

"Take that back!" Hearing Pai insult Momo pissed him off. "Momo isn't weak!"

"Kish…" Momo looked up at him and saw the fury in his eyes.

"We will take back this planet we left three hundred million years ago from the humans." Pai said ignoring Kish's statement. "In order to do this, Deep Blue-sama was awakened from his deep sleep. The resistive force of the Mew Mew's existence acted as a trigger to allow Deep Blue-sama to awaken early."

"Our existence?" Lettuce repeated.

"It's ironic." Zakuro said. "In the end we cooperated to help awaken our enemy."

"A trigger…to awaken Deep Blue?" Momo guilt grew even more.

"And you." Pai said once more to Momo. "Since you've been a mew mew for more than six years, you've helped us the most."

"I don't understand." Ichigo said slowly moving toward them. "I don't understand what you're saying. Because right there is Aoyama-kun." Momo looked at Ichigo's face and saw that she didn't believe that Masaya was Deep Blue. "Hey, please don't look that way. Please smile like you always do. Please, Aoyama-kun, say everything has been a lie!"

"Ichigo." Momo still wanted to believe this was a joke herself, but it was all too real for her to believe. Ichigo was holding the bell Masaya gave to her in her hands and she kept walking toward him. "ICHIGO!"

"Stop, Ichigo. It's dangerous." Mint shouted. Momo watched her cousin walk up to Deep Blue.

"Aoyama-kun gave me this bell. It's my number one treasure." Momo remembered her ribbon and when Kish gave it to her the night of the festival. _Ichigo, are you and I… alike?_ Deep Blue smacked the bell out of her hands. Momo ran after the bell and caught it before it hit the ground. Ichigo turned her head and saw her catch it. "Momo?"

"Ichigo…" Momo started crying. "…gomenasai."

"Aoyama-san, you really don't know Ichigo-san?" Lettuce said.

"Didn't you become the Blue Knight in order to protect Ichigo?" Mint added. "I was always admiring the relationship you two shared. Nevertheless, this is too cruel."

"Stop making my sisters cry!" Pudding yelled. "I'll punish you!" She started charging at him.

"Pudding-chan! No!" Momo screamed. Deep Blue stretched out one hand and lightning came from his finger tips. Pudding was hit and forced backwards. "PUDDING-CHAN!" He then aimed his attack at Ichigo. "ICHIGO!" Momo ran towards her and prepared an attack. "RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" Deep Blue stopped attacking Ichigo and repelled the attack sent at him. Zakuro leapt forward and picked Ichigo up and brought her away from him. Momo kept sending more and more attacks at him and was able to avoid his blasts. "I won't let you harm my cousin!" Everyone stared at her.

"What is she doing?" Lettuce asked.

"Momo onee-san is still good." Pudding said. "Like Ichigo onee-chan said." Momo back flipped to avoid one of the blasts then lost her balance and fell over.

"You're a real nuisance." He had the perfect moment to attack.

"MOMO-CHAN!" Kish jumped in front of her and blocked her from Deep Blue's range. "I won't let you." He lifted her up and carried her to a place to hide. The other four mews began their attacks on Deep Blue.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

Nothing worked.

"Get it together everyone!" Ichigo said. "There's no reason for you to be fighting. That's Aoyama-kun over there. Once we wake from this dream, he'll smile for me like he always does." Ichigo started making her way to Deep Blue again. "Isn't that right, Aoyama-kun? This is a bad dream, right?" Deep Blue raised his sword ready to attack. Momo looked at Ichigo from the hiding spot. Deep Blue sent a giant ball at Ichigo. Momo couldn't see her cousin get hurt. She started running for her.

"MOMO-CHAN!" Ichigo saw her run in front of her and take the blast. Momo started screaming from the pain. She placed her fans in front of her and redirected the blast. When it disappeared Momo fell to the ground.

"Momo onee-chan!" Pudding ran to her side. "Momo onee-chan! Are you alright?" Momo looked up at the youngest mew mew and smiled.

"I'm fine." She looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo. He's not Masaya anymore. There's no way he is." Tart stared at Momo.

"Why did she do that? She could have been killed."

"Momo-chan." Kish just watched, he couldn't move at all. Momo tried to stand up.

"You have to get it together Ichigo!" Momo began again. "Even if he is Masaya, He's the enemy now! You have to fight him!" In Ichigo's mind, Momo's words struck a huge nerve. She remembered how they would tell Momo that hey had to fight Kish even though it was hard for her. That she had to fight the one she loved the most. She soon began to understand Momo's pain. "If we don't stop him everyone will die!" Everyone was shocked that Momo would say things like this. She was usually quiet and would alwaysseem to be random in her own way and sometimes acted almost like a child. "It's our job to save this planet. If we can't, the human race will fall."

Deep Blue began to raise his sword again. "That's bad! That sword will destroy this planet!" Kish yelled out.

"NANI?!" Ichigo said in response. The sword began to gather energy.

"What can we do?" Lettuce asked.

"Finally, it's the time when our wish will be granted!" Pai said. "Since our ancestors left this planet out of necessity, we've waited impatiently for this day to come." Ichigo made it to her feet.

"What do you plan to do with the Earth?" Ichigo shouted at Pai.

"It will be returned to us." Pai said.

"Then, why destroy the Earth?"

"I can't call for my comrades when it's in this dirty state. Everything should be reset. All humans will die!"

"That's selfish!"

"Humans are just as selfish!" Momo walked to Ichigo's side.

"Not all humans are like that!" She shouted. Deep Blue hit his sword against the ground and the energy was released. The blast began spreading through all of Tokyo. Ichigo began to fall into a huge hole created by the blast but Momo caught her.

"You're still here?" Deep Blue said and raised his sword again. "Whoever opposes me shall be eliminated." Kish looked over to the two of them and began panicking inside.

"Tart, take care of the mews." He said at last.

"Huh?"

"Hurry up." Tart nodded and went over to the four other mew mews.

"We should fight now." Zakuro said. "We have to stop Deep Blue."

"Fight like you always have." Mint added. Momo held out the bell.

"We can do it, Ichigo-chan." She put the bell in her hands.

"Even now I still don't know what to do. But I just can't watch anymore of this." Her Strawberry Bell appeared in her hands. She prepared for an attack. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE! Momo-chan! Catch this!" She aimed her attack at Momo. She created a tornado between her fans and caught the blast inside it. She turned to Deep Blue and prepared herself.

"Here I go! RIBBON BERRY BLAST!" Deep Blue began to block the attack but Momo's energy kept pouring from her fans. "I won't let you win!" Momo started giving everything she had but she couldn't reach him. "I won't let this world fall! I realize now, that I've been a fool. I've been alone for so long that I never noticed. The mew mews have been my family all along." She began to weaken and her energy was beginning to fade. She felt something push her to the side. "Ryo?" Ryo quickly got her to safety. "But, why did you?"

"Because, you're fighting for the sake of the planet." He answered. "You always have been. Even when you changed sides."

"Momo. Are you alright?" The others came to her aid.

"I'm fine." Momo stood up. "Don't worry about me." She looked over in Kish direction and started walking toward him.

"Momo-san?" Lettuce questioned. Kish started walking toward Momo. He reached into his shirt and took out the Mew Aqua.

"You might need this." He said with a warm smile. Momo shook her head.

"It's yours, I gave it to you as a gift. It belongs to you." She held out her hands and started to hug him. "Promise me when this is over, if I don't make it…" Concern began to over take Kish's mind, "…say you'll watch over Ichigo for me." Kish wrapped hi arms around her.

"I promise."

"Arigato." She let go of him and she was wearing a hopeful smile. This meant that she believed this will end soon. She turned to everyone and her smile still remained. "Let's rock!" Everyone nodded in unison and they came at Deep Blue. Ryo walked over to Kish.

"Do you believe that this will end soon?"

"I can't say." Kish said in response. "But Momo believes so. She's always been able to take chances, like she did years ago." The ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" Pudding asked. Everyone looked into the sky and there was a giant floating object right above them.

"Whoa! Looks like a space ship…" Momo started shaking again, she was starting to get nervous.

"Pai!" Deep Blue ordered.

"Yes."

"I leave the rest to you."

"Understood." A green light came from the ship and Deep Blue was teleported inside.

"Wait!" Ichigo started running toward him.

"Kuu Rai Sen!" Pai created a strong wind and knocked Ichigo over. Momo caught Ichigo before she went too far.

"Momo-chan, we have to get over there." Ichigo explained.

"_Everyone, can you hear me?" _Keiichiro started transmitting to the girls. _"The reaction has appeared. The final Mew Aqua is inside the base."_

"What?" Ryo blurted out.

"In there?" Mint questioned.

"_That base is most likely something that was left on Earth by the aliens in ancient times. For some reason, they sealed the final Mew Aqua inside it."_

"I see." Pai said.

"Pai, what is Deep Blue planning?" Tart asked.

"Deep Blue has told me: That base will be the final weapon. That system will magnify his power. The entire planet will be targeted."

"What did you way?" Ichigo said in surprise.

"Damn, looks like this Deep Blue guy is no push over." Momo said.

"Wait." Zakuro said. "Momo, Pai said that you contain a fragment of Deep Blue's power. Maybe you can stop him before he can do any damage."

"True, I did say she had the same power." Pai added. "But it seems that she has yet to learn how to use it besides releasing it with her fury. In other words, she can't use it at all." Momo started clenching her fist but tried to keep her anger low.

"We will stop you!" Momo shouted.

"We haven't been defeated yet!" Mint cried.

"I want to protect everyone." Lettuce said.

"The Earth belongs to everyone." Pudding said.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted and everyone sprang into action.

"I can't allow you!" Pai said. "Kuu Rai Sen!" He sent another attack at them.

"Not this time!" Momo put her fans together and started to create a small tornado between them. She caught the attack just like with the mew mews. She threw the attack back at him. "Try dodging this!" He dodged it, but just barely.

"Ichigo-san, Momo-san we'll keep him at bay. Hurry into the base!" Lettuce told them. Momo looked at Ichigo.

"Let's get moving." Ichigo said. Momo nodded.

"Time to finish this!" Momo and Ichigo jumped toward the base.

"I won't allow it!" Pai sent a giant lightning surge at the two of them but something stopped it. Tart was the one that helped them.

"Hurry up and go."

"Tart!"

"I… I don't like this anymore." Tart said. "I don't like fighting anymore!" Tart and Pai came at each other with their weapons in hand, but Tart was the one to fall. Ichigo and Momo stopped and looked back.

"Ichigo, we have to keep going." Momo said. "Don't worry. When this is all over, he'll be alright." She wore a hopeful smile like before which meant that she knew what she said. Ichigo returned the smile and they made their way once more to the base. When they made it inside they could hear Deep Blue's maniacal laughter from the end of a long dark hallway. "That can get annoying after a while." Momo said.

"Momo-chan, this isn't the time for jokes." Ichigo said.

"Hey, I'm just-" Momo's ears started to perk up. "This feeling…"

"I feel it too." Ichigo agreed. "It must be the Mew Aqua. Their slow walk became a fast run as they made their way towards Deep Blue. They soon came to a long stairwell.

"It's here. It has to be." Ichigo said. "There's no turning back if we go up there."

"I know." Momo said. "This is the fate we've been given since we became mew mews. We have to face it." They started up the stairs towards a bright light. As they reached the top of the stairs they found themselves in a giant room and Deep Blue was the only one inside.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo screamed. Momo grasped her fans preparing herself for the worst. Deep Blue raised one hand and a blue light came from his palm.

"Ichigo, look out!" Momo pulled her to one side and they avoided the blast. Deep Blue re-aimed at them again. Momo and Ichigo held up their weapons and created a shield. They were forced back into a wall but received minimal damage.

"This base is the final Mew Aqua? Why can you calmly destroy it?" Ichigo asked.

"This place is no longer necessary." He responded.

"No longer? What are you saying?" Momo questioned.

"I have no reason to explain. I am invincible. That's all you need to know." Momo stepped in front of Ichigo as if she was expecting another attack from Deep Blue. "I can not be defeated by two pathetic Earthlings like yourselves." He started to raise his hand again and prepared for an attack.

"And what would that make you? God?" Momo said scornfully. "Heh, you go around and say that you're invincible. But, you underestimate the things you look down on." Momo's eyes started glowing and she was surrounded by blue flames. "The Earth doesn't belong to you!" Kish appeared in back of Ichigo.

"You have to get out of the way Ichigo."

"But, Momo-chan." Ichigo protested.

"She'll be fine." Kish said. "She knows what she's doing." He lifted her up and moved her to a safe spot.

"You can't take this planet. Not as long as I'm here!" Momo's fans started glowing as well. "RIBBON FLAME TORNADO!" She sent a mix of blue fire and wind at Deep Blue. He was able to block most of it but one of his hands became burned.

"Why you!" He sent another blast at her and she jumped out of the way.

"Even like this I don't have enough power." Her own words struck a nerve. "Because I'm not at FULL power. I have to awaken the power that's been dormant inside me." She started to concentrate and she could feel her power increase ten fold. She was surrounded by a white light and she started to change. Her eyes were bright blue again but her hair turned white. Her outfit was similar to the Blue Knights but was a lighter shade of blue. She wore a smile on her face as she emerged from the light. "So, this is my power." She put her fans together and they started to change into a sword.

"That's incredible!" Ichigo was stunned by her transformation. "Is that her TRUE form?"

"I guess, if that's how you want to put it." Kish said. "I never knew that…" Momo came at Deep Blue without further hesitation and her blade started glowing and surrounded with fire. Her attack was blocked but she just kept coming and coming.

"I will protect this planet. I will protect all living things that live here. I will also protect the ones closest to me." She said with fury in her voice. "This is my wish. I only realized it now when I should have a long time ago."

"Foolish girl." She made one wrong move and was forced back. "DIE!" She didn't have enough time to dodge the on coming attack so she braced herself. She was expecting to be hit by now but Kish stopped it just in time.

"Remember, I promised to protect you this time." Kish said. She started smiling again. "Momo-chan. Use these, they might help." He held out his dragon swords so she could take them. She took them in her hands and put them together and they started to fuse creating one long sword. She stood up and faced Deep Blue again.

"Maybe you're wondering why Kish is helping me." Momo said to him. "He's my friend. No, he's more than my friend. He's been my brother, father, and my one true love. Ichigo was like my sister and mother. I've made many friends here, even though I couldn't see at first. But now, I see clear enough." Her blades started glowing again. She put them together and came at him. Deep Blue tried to block her but failed. Before she was able to strike, a giant light appeared and suddenly…

She was surrounded by stars. _"Where is this place?"_ She saw Masaya a ways off. _"Masaya!"_ He slowly turned his head.

"_Momo-san?"_ She was happy to see he was alright.

"_Masaya, where are we?"_

"_I don't know."_ Momo looked at her hands and smiled.

"_Masaya, I have to release the final Mew Aqua now."_ Masaya smiled. _"If I can do this successfully, you'll be restored and Deep Blue will disappear."_

"_What will happen to you?"_ She looked down.

"_I'm not sure, but I have to do it."_ He nodded. She began to glow a bright blue color. _"Here goes everything."_ As the light began to fade around them, she began to shout:

"_RIBBON INDIGO BLAST!"_ She returned to reality and Her swords had just struck through Deep Blue's body and there was more light surrounding them. The base began to dissolve. Kish took Ichigo's hand and tried to pick her up.

"No Kish! I won't leave her by herself!"

"If you stay here you'll die!" Kish shouted. "I promised Momo-chan I'd keep you safe." He finally lifted her up and they disappeared. As the base disappeared the Mew Aqua was being released.

Everyone looked up and watched the Mew Aqua start to fall.

"Did they win?" Mint asked.

"Mew Aqua is starting to fall." Ryo said. "That must be a sign of their victory." As the Mew Aqua touched the ground, plants started to sprout up and buildings were being restored.

"Ichigo one-chan!" Pudding noticed that Ichigo and Kish had made it out. "Kish onii-chan, where's Momo one-san?" Kish couldn't answer that question. He only looked at the base as the last bit started to fade away. "Where's Momo one-san!" Pudding started to cry.

"Pudding-chan, we don't know if she made it." Ichigo answered.

"So, she's gone?" Mint asked. A giant light appeared in back of them. Something started to emerge from it. It was Masaya and he was carrying Momo.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo screamed, she was happy to see that he was alright. Everyone rushed toward them. "Is she dead?" He shook his head.

"I don't think so. But she's in an unstable condition." That could mean that she might be on the verge of death.

"Is there any way to help her?" Lettuce asked.

"There might be." Kish said. He took out the Mew Aqua he received from Momo. "I could probably use this."

"Mew Aqua?" Everyone turned their heads and saw Pai and Tart in perfect condition. "How long have you had that?" Kish smirked.

"For some time." He removed a small fragment from the orb and held it toward her.

"So, she was able to awaken her power." Pai said. "I misjudged her." The Mew Aqua began to enter her body and she started glowing. Her outfit began to return to normal and her leopard ears and tail disappeared. Her hair was white and peach again. As she opened her eyes she looked up at Masaya. _You're alright._

"MOMO ONEE-SAN!" Pudding glomped Momo and the three of them fell over.

"Pudding! That hurts!" Everyone started laughing.

"Momo, we're so glad you're alright. How did Aoyama-kun turn back?" Mint asked.

"I changed him back." She said smiling. She made it out of Puddings grip and stood up. She touched the top of her head to see I her leopard ears were there. "Aw, I miss my ears already." Everyone laughed again. She walked over to Kish and smiled. "Looks like it's over now, huh?"

"Yea, the battle is over." Tart nudged him a little.

"Just kiss her already." Momo blushed.

"Alrighty then." He pulled Momo closer to him and kissed her. Everyone smiled.

"She must have been waiting for that." Zakuro joked.

"Well, they are, you know." Lettuce said. Kish and Momo separated after a moment.

"Momo-chan, before I can take you with me I have to help my planet." Momo's eyes widened. Tears started coming from her eyes. "Don't worry though. I'll come back to pick you up as soon as we do." He wiped one of her tears away and kissed her forehead. "Promise you'll stay here till I get back."

"I promise." He smiled and patted her head.

"That's my girl." Kish started walking toward Pai and Tart. "Let's go." They nodded in unison and disappeared. Momo looked up at the sky as the sun started to shine through the clouds.

"Momo, what now?" Zakuro asked. Momo turned to her friends and smiled.

"Well, tomorrow's a new day. Plus, I'm not going anywhere for a while." She answered and started running toward the city. The others started to follow her. They had no knowledge that they've been watched though.

"Hello, HQ? Yes, I'm positive. Momo Williams is here in Tokyo."

* * *

AND IT'S DONE! kicks soccer ball into goal IT'S GOOD! Anyways, I know I must have let some things slide a little bit and that it must be a little silly but please don't flame me. puts hard hat on head Now, who is this guy hiding in the pushed and watching the mew mews? You'll know next time in the final chapter! See ya then!


	14. Once More

It's the moment I bet most of you've been waiting for! It's the final chapter to my fan fic! Now if you've been reading through the story and have been paying attention, then YOU GET CANDY! throws candy But if not, YOU CHEATED!

Chapter Thirteen: Once More

"_Thank you Tokyo!"_ Momo stepped off the stage from her most recent concert, this time she wasn't kidnapped. It's been almost a month since the fight with Deep Blue and just about everything returned to normal. The girls are still working at the café like before, Momo and Ryo still fight, and Momo's still waiting for Kish's return.

"Good thing nothing happened this time." Momo removed her costume and her normal clothes were underneath. "I was actually expecting another kidnapping." She started brushing her hair since it got a little messy while she was on stage.

"Hey Momo-chan!" Her manager burst through the doors to her dressing room. She got a bit scared.

"Don't do that!" Momo yelled getting ready to throw a baseball bat at him. "Did you ever learn to knock?"

"Sorry Momo, but I noticed that your vacation should be over." He pointed to a small calendar that he was holding. "You should probably start thinking about going back to America." Momo rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, no-can-do." She said spinning around in her chair. "Due to the surprise concerts I had to do, I'm not going anywhere for a little longer. Plus I'm terrible with goodbyes." She placed her hands behind her head and started swaying back and forth.

"But, I said that you'd be back in America last month but you said that you weren't done with your vacation." He said almost getting irritated.

"Well that's not MY problem." Momo said. "Look, if you have a problem with it then go be someone else's manager and I can stay here in Tokyo." She turned around to face her mirror as her manager walked out the door.

"BEEP Hello, HQ? She's going to be staying in Tokyo. Make sure you get here soon, I don't know how long I can keep this up…I understand. I'll keep her here till tomorrow."

Momo walked out the door to her dressing room and started down a long hallway to the main lobby. "I have to stay a little longer. I have faith that he'll come back." She opened the doors and there was a swarm of fans waiting for pictured and autographs. "Sorry folks, no time right now. I have to get somewhere." She made her way through and started running toward the sidewalk. She kept running till she reached Café Mew Mew. "Hello everyone!"

"Momo onee-san!" Pudding ran up to her and hugged her. "How did the show go?"

"It was OK." Momo answered. "But believe it or not, I was expecting being kidnapped like in every performance." She shrugged.

"Well at least you didn't have any complications this time." Mint said. "After all, we wouldn't want any problems."

"I guess you have a point there." Momo said.

"Besides, I'm sure that people will become afraid if you keep getting kidnapped." Lettuce added.

"Say, did Kish say when he was gonna be back?" Ichigo asked. "It's been almost a month." Momo looked at her feet and shook her head. "Oh, well I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Yea, you're right." Momo smiled. The doors started to open and Masaya walked into the Café.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo ran over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Ichigo." Masaya said with his usual smile. "Hello, Momo-san." Momo waved at him and smiled.

"Hey Masaya."

"You feeling OK?" He said and everyone noticed her eyes seemed a little bigger (uh oh, tear build up).

"Mm hm." Momo replied wiping her eyes. "I'm alright."

"Oh, Momo and Masaya are here." Keiichiro said from the kitchen. "We have a slow day today so I thought we could have some cake." Momo jerked her head around when she heard the word "cake". Suddenly a giant cake with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, etc. were on top.

"NYA!" Momo ran over to the cake and her eyes started to sparkle.

"Looks like Momo has a thing for sweets." Mint said.

"LET'S HAVE CAKE!" Momo shouted.

---- ---- ---- ----

On Kish, Tart, and Pai's home planet, the Mew Aqua really did its job and the storms had ceased. "Well, that should do it." Tart said sprinkling one last bit of Mew Aqua.

"Our planet is safe at last." Pai added. Kish looked around and nodded in agreement of his two friends. He looked up at the sky and wondered if Momo was alright. Since it was night on their planet, he stared at the billions of stars that were in sight.

"Hey Kish." Tart nudged him and broke his thoughts. "Aren't you forgetting something? Your promise?"

"I didn't forget." He said walking away. "Now that our planet is as it should be, I can go get her." He disappeared leaving Pai and Tart alone.

"He never stops thinking about that girl, does he?" Pai asked.

"Nope. Their crazy about each other." Tart joked. "But still…"

---- ---- ---- ----

Back on Earth, it was the end of the day and Momo just got home from the café. "Ok, note to self: never eat too much cake in one sitting unless you're Pudding." She went to the kitchen and started making a smoothie.

"MOMO-CHAN!" Momo jumped when she heard her manager call her name and smoothie splattered everywhere.

"Yea?" She answered.

"I've decided to-" He just stopped when he saw her covered in smoothie and started to laugh. "Did you forget to put the top on again?"

"No I didn't." She said grabbing a towel. "Anyways, what were you saying?"

"You'll have to decide when to get back to America. It has to be soon though."

"Yea, I know." Momo said. "I'll figure something out." She put one hand behind her back and crossed her fingers.

"Great!" He left the kitchen and she was all alone. When he got into the hallway he took out his cell phone. "Hello? Yes…I see… You'll be here tomorrow?… Good… I'll keep her in the city." He hung up and started for his room.

"Well, looks like the smoothie will have to wait. I need a bath." Momo said walking into the bathroom. She slipped on a bathing suit (since her manager usually burst out of nowhere) and started running the water. She slipped into the water and started washing the juice off. "Man, if he doesn't scare me to death I don't know what will."

Masha popped out of nowhere. "Momo! Momo!" Momo jumped and water splashed everywhere.

"DAMN IT MASHA DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Masha's alarm started going off. Momo stared at the little pink ball of fluff. "What is it?"

"Momo in danger! Momo in danger!"

"Huh?" Momo tilted her head to one side and gave Masha a strange look. "Um, what kind of danger?"

"Momo in danger! Momo in danger!"

Momo was starting to get aggravated and got out of the bath and dried off. She put her clothes back on and walked into her room. "Alright Masha. Tell me where the danger is." Masha lead her out of her room and into the hallway. They started toward her manager's room and saw him come out.

_What the? Why would Masha lead me here?_ Momo though to herself. When he started in the opposite direction, Momo went up to the door of his room, which was open, and walked inside. The only thing inside was a desk, a laptop, and a dozen folders scattered everywhere.

"OK, this is creepy." She looked on top of one of the folders and saw a picture of her as Mew Peach. "Wha? How'd he get this?" She looked at the computer and saw there was a government logo on the desktop. "Hello." Masha started going through some of the folders while Momo looked at some of the things on the computer. A news article pulled up on the screen. "Hey…"

**Daughter of famous movie star Emiko Williams and artist Travis Williams disappeared late last week. It was said that she had left in the middle of the night. No one has seen the young nine year old and authorities say they will do all they can to find the girl.**

Masha pulled out a sheet of paper and carried it over to Momo. "Read! Read!" Momo took the piece of paper and started to read it. Most of it she read to herself till she got to:

**Put in charge of finding Momo Williams who disappeared almost a year ago.**

"Hold up, this means my manager is-"

"From the FBI?" Momo's leopard ears just shot out of her head as she heard her manager's voice from behind her. "That's right Miss Williams. I was hired by your parents to find you." Masha's alarm started sounding.

"Masha! Get the other mew mews." Momo explained.

"On the way! On the way!" Masha disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You think your little friends can help you?" He asked. "Your parents and the army are on their way here, and should be here really soon." There was a giant boom outside and Momo's ears stood on end. "Oh yes, and there's a thunder storm outside so you can't escape." Momo was afraid of most loud noises so she would usually freeze up. He started to come at her but she leaped over him and ran out the door and into her room. She locked the door and ran to a window. She opened it up and it was down pouring outside. There was another roll of thunder and flash of lightning. Momo got scared but finally gained some courage. Her manager was able to get the door open. "Now Momo, lets not do anything stupid. Now be a good girl and come over here." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her.

"NO!" She jumped from her window. He rushed over and Momo remembered she was on the tenth floor. She grabbed her pendant and started to transform. "MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

---- ---- ---- ----

The girls were still at Café Mew Mew but were starting to close up. "I hope Momo will be alright, she's terrified of lightning." Ichigo said.

"Momo onee-san is a strong girl! She'll pull through!" Pudding said joyfully. Ryo ran up from the computer room in a panic.

"Everyone! A mew mew's signal just came from the other side of Tokyo!" Everyone looked at him. "It came from Momo's place!" Shock overcame everyone.

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked. Masha suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Momo in danger! Momo in danger!"

"So it's true." Zakuro said. "Where is she going?"

"Not sure." Ryo answered. "I'll keep an eye on her signal and report where she's headed. Till then, go find her!" Everyone ran towards the door and into the pouring rain.

"What could she be running from?" Keiichiro asked.

"I don't know, but it's not an alien."

---- ---- ---- ----

Momo, fully transformed, started running away from her house and into the city. "I won't let them catch me!" Another bolt of lighting was in the sky but she didn't have time to cover her ears.

"You better get here fast! She's on the run!"

She kept running through the streets not caring if anyone saw her. A helicopter appeared in the sky. Momo suddenly remembered that night. It was the same copter that took Kish away. She picked up the pace and tried to lose it but it was no use.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ryo and Keiichiro watched the monitor and kept their eyes on her signal. "There! That's where she's headed!" Ryo shouted.

"Girls, can you here me?" Keiichiro started contacting the girls.

"_Keiichiro? Ryo?"_ Ichigo answered.

"_Pudding is here!"_

"_Any news on Momo's location?"_ Zakuro asked.

"Yes. She's heading for Tokyo Tower." Ryo answered. "She's being chased by something. I can't really tell what it is though."

"_Alright! We'll find her as soon as we can!"_ Ichigo said.

---- ---- ---- ----

When Momo reached the tower she was out of breath. The copter was about to land. "Oh no you don't! RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" She shaked it a little bit but it continued to land. "Damn it!" She kept running but there were officers blocking her way.

"Put you hands in the air!" Everyone looked at Momo.

"Hey! Why are you aiming at that mew mew?" Cried someone from the crowd.

"Momo Williams, it's taken six long years to find you." Her eyes widened. _How do they know it's me?_ "Put your hands in the air!"

"NO! RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" She sent a tornado at the officers and knocked them over. She started towards the entrance to the tower but an officer from the copter shot her in her leg. She started to scream with pain.

"Don't shoot at her!" She turned her head and saw someone jump out. It was her mother. "Momo-chan!" She ran over to Momo and hugged her. "Momo-chan! Are you alright?"

"H-hai." Momo answered. Her father was the next to leave the copter.

"Emiko! Get away from her!" Her mother obeyed his orders and started to back away from Momo. There was a small girl standing behind her father probably about seven years old). "Kimi, that's your onee-san." Momo had a little sister.

"Onee-san?" Little Kimi repeated. She stared at Momo and hid behind her father.

"What do you want?" Momo said scornfully.

"We've come to take you home." Her father replied. Momo glared at him and tried to stay standing even though her leg was causing her pain.

"I'll never go back to that prison you call my home!" Her mother looed at her eyes and saw that they weren't the same as the little girl she knew years ago. "I'll never go back! All you'll do is keep me locked up in my room again! Never to meet new people, never to make friends! Look at me! This is me! If I stayed in that house any longer, I would have been dead by the time I was thirteen because of depression!" Her father started to get angry and walked over to her and slapped her across the face.

"You listen to me! You could have been dead at any time! You were sick! We protected you!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" She yelled back. "You said you were protecting me, but you were keeping me away from things that matter more!" Her father grew silent then took her arm.

"You're coming home!" Momo tried to pull away but her father's grip was too strong.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" Momo's ears perked up when she saw a Mint Echo hit a bunch of officers.

"MINT!" All five mew mews had made the scene. "Everyone! How did you find me?"

"Ryo onii-san told us." Pudding said. "Let go of Momo onee-san! RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" He let go of her arm to avoid getting him. Momo jumped out of the way but as she landed her leg started acting up. Ichigo ran to her aid.

"Ichigo-chan."

"Momo-chan, are you alright?" She looked at where she was shot. "Who did this?"

"One of them." She pointed to the officers near the copter. More of them started aiming at the mew mews.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Ichigo hit a large amount of them but not enough. Suddenly something started to fill the air.

"TEAR GAS!" Momo covered her mouth, nose and eyes. The others started falling to the ground coughing. When the gas cleared up, Momo was the only mew still standing. "ICHIGO! MINT! LETTUCE! PUDDING! ZAKURO!"

"Your friends can't help you." Her father said. Momo clenched her fists and started glowing. "Be careful! Get ready to fire!" Everyone took aim and prepared to shoot. "FIRE!" Dozens of shots were aimed at her and she couldn't dodge them. She closed her eyes awaiting her doom, but nothing happened.

"Did they start a party without me?" Her ears started twitching at the sound of a familiar voice. "I said I'd be back, Momo-chan."

"Kish!" Momo was happy to see him again. He had just protected her from the shots.

"You again!" Her father pointed at him. "Get away from her!"

"I don't think so." He said smirking. Momo was surrounded by a familiar light and started to transform. Everyone was in shock when she transformed again. "I like you in this outfit more than the mew mew one." Kish said half joking.

"I'm guessing it's a compliment?" Momo asked. She took out her sword and aimed it at the officers. "I left to find the one person in this world who ever helped me. When you took him from he, I would stop at nothing to find him!" Her eyes started glowing as she prepared an attack. "RIBBON INDIGO BLAST!" After the blast cleared, Her father, mother, and little sister were the only ones still standing (you know what I mean :P). "I won't waist my time with you." She transformed back to her normal self.

All the other mew mews got over the tear gas. "Kish, you came back!" Ichigo yelled.

"Kish onii-san!" Pudding said cheerfully.

"That's right. I said I'd be back."

"Why are you here?" Her mother asked.

"I came to pick up Momo-chan." Her father and mother were shocked; the mews already knew this would happen. "I promised that we'd go someplace where no one will trouble us ever again." He put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

"Nope." He said smirking. Her father pulled out a gun and aimed it at them. Kish threw a dragon sword and it hit the gun out of his hand. "You ready to go?"

Momo made one quick nod. "I'm ready when you are." She looked at her father. "I don't have to take orders from you anymore."

"Momo onee-san!" Pudding ran over and hugged her. "Please say you'll come back." Everyone started walking toward them.

"I'll be back Pudding-chan." She made a joyful squeak and let go.

"We'll be waiting for you here." Ichigo said.

"Try not to take too long." Mint said.

"I can't promise that." Momo said smiling.

"Kish if you do anything to make her cry, you'll be sorry!" Ichigo said raiasing one of her fists to his face.

"Don't worry koneko-chan, I'll take good care of her." He replied.

"Let's go." Momo said leaning against his shoulder.

"OK. Hold on." He put his other hand on her waist and they teleported to his ship. The five mew mews looked at the sky and saw that the storm was disappearing. The sky started to clear up.

"We'll be waiting for her arrival." Zakuro said. "Till then, we'll wait for them."

Yup." Pudding answered.

The End 

Well, that's all there is to it. The story is done, my ending seems a little OK to me, but what the heck! Please review, I'll be waiting! keeps checking reviews Well, this is Squirrelly, signing off. Till next time!


End file.
